Dodatkowe marzenie
by Sujishi
Summary: Co, jeśli do Słomianych dołączyłaby jeszcze jedna osoba? Ktoś z własną historią, demonami przeszłości i wielkimi marzeniami? Co, jesli ta osoba umiałaby czytać w sercach innych, miałaby posłuch u pozostałych, a do tego byłaby wybitnym strategiem? Akcja rozpoczyna się po pokonaniu Arlonga. Staram się tak pisać, żeby osoby nie znające fabuły, mogły wiedzieć co się dzieje.
1. Chapter 1

**Informacje:**

**Ogólnie bohaterowie, geografia i linia czasowa historii pozostaje taka sama jak w oryginale.**

**Pewne zmiany mogą się pojawić.**

**Staram się tak opisywać całość, żeby nawet osoba nie znająca tej serii mogła się połapać o co chodzi.**

**Jest to mój pierwszy fanfic, więc liczę na uwagi, które mogą poprawić moje wypociny, a także na sugestie dotyczące dalszych losów bohaterów. Co prawda ogólny zarys fabuły mam, ale nie pogardzę ciekawymi pomysłami i radami.**

**Mam nadzieję, że historia się spodoba i zapraszam do czytania. Za wszelkie błędy ogromne przeprosiny i wyimaginowany torcik wprost od Sanjiego :D**

* * *

><p>Delikatny szum fal i cichy szept wiatru. Ogromny przestwór oceanu. Bezchmurne niebo. Słońce oświetla wodę tworząc skomplikowane wzory na jej powierzchni. Błękitną tafle przecina od czasu do czasu srebrzysty błysk ryb, wyskakujących ponad nią. Gdzieś na horyzoncie widać niewielki statek. Flaga powiewa na wietrze ukazując czaszkę ze skrzyżowanymi piszczelami. Czaszkę ze słomianym kapeluszem.<p>

-Sanji, żarcia!- krzyknął chłopak w czerwonej koszulce i kapeluszu na głowie. Był to kapitan tej pirackiej załogi.

-Luffy, przed chwilą jadłeś!- skarciła go dziewczyna w pomarańczowych włosach.

-Muszę się zgodzić z Nami-chan.- stwierdził blondyn z zakręconymi brwiami i papierosem w ustach.- W tym tempie stracimy wszystkie zapasy, zanim dotrzemy do jakiejś wyspy.

-Ale Sanji, jestem głodny...- marudził dalej kapitan tej gromadki. Jednak dalsze rozmowy przerwał im kolejny głos.

-Oj, wyspa na horyzoncie!- krzyknął zielonowłosy chłopak ze swojego miejsca przy burcie, gdzie wcześniej uciął sobie drzemkę.

-Obserwuj dalej, Zoro.- rozkazała Nami.- Usopp, trochę w prawo!

-Tak jest, pani nawigator.- odpowiedział chłopak z czarnymi włosami i długim nosem, stojący przy sterze.

Załoga była w drodze na Grand Line. Właśnie opuścili wyspę, na której wychowała się Nami. Pomarańczowo-włosa nawigatorka była tam wykorzystywana przez innego pirata- Arlonga. Dzięki pomocy Luffiego i reszty załogi, udało się uwolnić od niego wyspę. Była za to bardzo wdzięczna kapitanowi, ale nie pozwoliłaby sobie na okazanie mu tego teraz. Przede wszystkim dlatego, że pewnie by ją wyśmiał. Tak, chłopak potrafił stać się naprawdę poważny i niebezpieczny, gdy chodziło o obronę jego przyjaciół i ich marzeń, ale na co dzień był roztrzepany i dziecinny. Mało rzeczy brał na poważnie.

Odpływając, mieszkańcy wioski poradzili im, by uzupełnili zapasy na wyspie Koshido, która była na drodze do Louge Town, miejsca, w które musieli się udać, by dotrzeć na Grand Line. Ostrzegli jednak, by nie zapuszczać się w głąb wyspy, trzymać się tylko jednej plaży i nie zostawać tam dłużej niż 3 dni. Podobno, załoga każdego statku, który łamał te zasady, przepadała na zawsze. Luffy, jak zwykle, uznał to za kolejną atrakcję i postanowił, że jak tylko się tam znajdą, pójdzie szukać przygód. Nami i Usopp, dwóch największych tchórzy w załodze odradzała mu to przez całą drogę, ale nie udało im się go przekonać. Zoro, jak to szermierz miał w zwyczaju, po prostu potraktował to jak kolejny rozkaz kapitana, który zamierzał wypełnić. Sanji uznał, że to głupi pomysł, ale podpuszczony przez zielonowłosego zgodził się na niego.

Tak więc, gdy tylko dowiedzieli się, że widać już tą wyspę, każdy zareagował w jakiś sposób. Jednak nie wpłynęło to w żaden sposób na zgranie załogi.

Była to jedna z cech, która zdecydowanie charakteryzowała tą ekipę. Na morzu zwykle zachowywali się beztrosko, wydawać się mogło wręcz, że nikogo nie obchodzi co stanie się ze statkiem. Każdy zajmował się swoimi sprawami. Luffy najczęściej siedział na dziobie albo grał z kimś w karty. Sanji zazwyczaj krążył po kuchni, gotując, sprzątając, lub podsuwając różne smakołyki Nami. Dziewczyna często siedziała w swoim pokoju, rysując mapy lub opalając się na leżaku. Zoro zazwyczaj siedział na pokładzie, śpiąc lub trenując. Usopp najczęściej majsterkował przy statku lub ze swoim sprzętem. Jednak, gdy sytuacja stawała się poważna (sztorm, zauważenie wrogiego statku lub wyspy), każdy doskonale odnajdował swoje miejsce i robił to, co potrzebne było do wydostania się z opresji, lub dobicia do brzegu.

W końcu dobili, a Zoro wyrzucił kotwicę. Gdy zeszli na ląd mogli się spokojnie rozejrzeć. Stali na dość szerokiej plaży. Wzdłuż niej rósł gęsty las. Woda łagodnie szumiała, uderzając w piasek. Dzień był zdecydowanie ciepły i przyjemny. Nami zawołała do siebie resztę załogi.

-Słyszeliście, co mówili o tej wyspie. Nie możemy się za bardzo oddalać od tej plaży, więc zarządzam zbieranie zapasów w pobliżu.

-Nieeee.- zaprzeczył Luffy.- Idziemy się rozejrzeć. Pewnie znajdziemy tam coś ciekawego.- Wyszczerzył się, swoim zwykłym uśmiechem.

-Luffy, nie możemy...- zaczął Usopp.

-Ok.- zgodził się Zoro, poprawiając pas z trzema katanami. Trzy złote kolczyki błysnęły mu w uchu.

-Zoro, nie popieraj go- scenicznym szeptem ostrzegł Usopp.

-To idziemy.- zarządził kapitan uśmiechając się.

-Poczekaj chwilę.- Przystopował go Sanji, zaciągając się dymem z papierosa.- Myślę, że powinniśmy zostawić kogoś do pilnowania Merry.- powiedział wskazując na statek za nimi.

-Dzięki ci! Ja się zgłaszam na ochotnika. Z dzielnym kapitanem Usoppem, statek będzie bezpieczny.- Powiedział snajper, wyprężając dumnie pierś.

-Ja też zostanę.- uznała Nami

-Skoro Nami-chan zostaje, to ja też- prawie wyśpiewał blondyn z blaskiem w oczach.- Poza tym, zatroszczę się o jakieś zapasy w pobliżu. To w końcu mój obowiązek, jako kucharza.

-Dobra, to ja i Zoro idziemy. Czekaj przygodo!- wrzasnął Luffy i ruszył w stronę lasu. Szermierz tylko się uśmiechnął lekko i podążył za nim. Nami i Usopp mogli w końcu odetchnąć. Chwilowo byli bezpieczni.

Luffy śmigał po lesie, zwieszając się na drzewach i skacząc pomiędzy konarami. Nieustannie poganiał przy tym swojego towarzysza. Ten tylko zbył go machnięciem ręki szedł dalej, nie śpiesząc się za bardzo. Zastanawiał się, co mogło powodować, że tyle osób obawiało się tej wyspy. Nigdzie dotąd nie zauważył śladów obecności ludzi lub niebezpiecznych zwierząt. Otoczenie wydawało się spokojne. Wysoko wśród liści słychać było radosne śpiewy ptaków, z różnych stron dochodziły go dźwięki wydawane przez mieszkańców lasu. Raz śmignęła mu ruda kita lisa, kilka razy widział czmychające w krzaki jaszczurki czy węże. Nic, z czym nie poradziłby sobie przeciętny żeglarz. Coś mu się w tym wszystkim nie zgadzało, ale nie mógł dojść, co to było. Szczególnie ze względu na swojego kapitana, który bez przerwy przelatywał mu nad głową, śmiejąc się przy tym głośno.

Spojrzał w górę. Słońce powoli zniżało się, jednak dalej było gorąco. Światło przebijało się pomiędzy liśćmi, rzucając różnokształtne cienie na ziemie. Zaczął wiać delikatny wietrzyk, który chłodził przyjemnie jego skórę.

W pewnym momencie poczuł jakąś zmianę. Nie była ona zbyt oczywista, wszystko wyglądało tak samo, ale atmosfera stała się jakby przyciężka. Szermierz zatrzymał się, próbując wychwycić co spowodowało tą zmianę. Jednak nie miał zbyt dużo na przemyślenia. Usłyszał plusk wody i zduszony krzyk.

-Zoro, ratuj...- reszta została zastąpiona niezrozumianym bulgotem. Zielonowłosy westchnął i ruszył w kierunku hałasu. Zobaczył, że las się przerzedził, ukazując sporych rozmiarów jeziorko. Do którego Luffy oczywiście musiał wpaść. Szermierz pokręcił głową i wskoczył do wody, by wyciągnąć swojego kapitana.

Luffy zjadł jeden z legendarnych Diabelskich Owoców. Jego owoc nazywał się Gomu Gomu No Mi. Sprawił, że ciało chłopaka stało się gumowe. Było to przydatne podczas walk, ponieważ pozwalało mu to na rozciąganie swojego ciała i czyniło go niewrażliwym na pociski. Jednak zjedzenie każdego Owocu pociągało za sobą pewne konsekwencje. Użytkownik tracił zdolność pływania i przy kontakcie z wodą opadał z sił. Dlatego z reguły, gdy Słomkowy wpadał do wody, to Zoro go ratował. Czasami byli to inni członkowie załogi, jednak szermierz robił to najczęściej. Powoli stawało się to jego rutyną.

Wydobył kaszlącego i prychającego Luffy'ego na brzeg, przeklinając go przy tym.

-Idioto, czemu nie możesz patrzeć, gdzie lecisz? Jakim cudem w ogóle znalazłeś się w tej wodzie?

-Przepraszam.- jęknął w odpowiedzi wypluwając wodę.- Chciałem się przyjrzeć tamtym śmiesznym stworom, dlatego przyspieszyłem i nagle się skończyły gałęzie...

-Jesteś debilem.- mruknął, po czym uświadomił sobie sens słów kapitana- Czekaj, jakiś „stworów"?

Nie zdążył uzyskać odpowiedzi. Potężne wstrząsy sprawiły, że na chwilę stracił równowagę. Po chwili zauważył jakąś postać, która do nich podbiegła.

-Przepraszam.- krzyknęła, gdy tylko znalazła się w ich pobliżu.- Cieszę się, że was spotykam. A teraz resztę zostawiam wam. Miło było was poznać.

Po wyrzuceniu z siebie tych słów pomachała im, po czym zniknęła w zaroślach za nimi. Chwilę później przed nimi pojawiły się stwory, o których mówił Luffy. Wyglądały jak , dawno wymarłe, tygrysy szablozębne, tylko że około pięć razy większe.

-Wiejemy!- wykrzyknął radośnie Luffy, czmychając z powrotem do lasu. Zoro spojrzał za nim zdezorientowany, ale w momencie, gdy usłyszał za sobą ryk, postanowił i tym razem posłuchać rozkazu kapitana.

Po dłuższej chwili biegu uświadomił sobie, że się zgubił. Nie było to trudne do przewidzenia. Szermierz kompletnie nie miał poczucia kierunku. Nawet z najprostszymi możliwymi instrukcjami, często mylił drogi. I choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał, czasami gubił się nawet na Going Merry, która była ich statkiem już od pewnego czasu i spędzał na niej masę czasu.

Donośne warknięcie za nim zmusiło go do porzucenia rozmyślań nad swoim położeniem. Odwrócił się wyciągając przy tym swoje 3 katany.

Nie bez przyczyn nazywany był najlepszym łowcą piratów na East Blue. Dawniej budził postrach wśród większości piratów na jego rodzinnych morzach. Nazwisko Roronoa Zoro często pojawiało się na ustach morskich złoczyńców. Posługiwał się stylem trzech mieczy, nazywanym Santoryu. Trzymał po jednej katanie w każdej ręce i w ustach.

Gdy poznał Luffy'ego był więziony przez marynarkę. To ten chłopak w kapeluszu uświadomił go, że marynarka nie zamierza dotrzymać obietnicy i zabije go. Pomógł mu się uwolnić i zaproponował mu dołączenie do swojej pirackiej załogi. Z początku Zoro nie chciał się zgodzić, ale po otrzymaniu pomocy od Słomkowego i zwróceniu mu jego katan w końcu się zgodził. I mimo że nigdy by tego nie przyznał, zaimponował mu upór Luffy'ego. Upór i bezpośredniość. Gdy tylko zapytał go, kim jest, ten bez wahania odpowiedział: „Jestem Monkey D. Luffy. Zostanę królem piratów". Tak po prostu. Przyłączenie do załogi zaproponował mu dopiero, kiedy upewnił się, że plotki krążące o szermierzu są fałszywe i, że w rzeczywistości jest on dobrym człowiekiem. Zoro już na samym początku poinformował przyjaciela o swoim marzeniu: zostać najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Luffy nie tylko go nie wyśmiał, ale uznał to za oczywistą odpowiedź. „Jako król piratów będę potrzebował najlepszego szermierza". Od tamtego momentu ich przyjaźń się pogłębiła. Zielonowłosy darzył kapitana wielkim szacunkiem. Wiedział, że mimo roztrzepania, zawsze może liczyć na niego. Taki już był Luffy.

W momencie, kiedy tygrys go zaatakował z łatwością odparł atak. Pazury ześlizgnęły się po ostrzu miecza. Przez chwilę walczył, odpychając od siebie kilka stworów naraz. W pewnym momencie, jakiś większy osobnik rzucił się na niego. Normalnie pewnie przyjąłby tan atak. Tak też próbował zrobić. W momencie, kiedy napiął mocniej mięśnie, by zatrzymać szarżującą bestie, poczuł potworny ból w brzuchu.

Musiały się otworzyć rany z poprzednich walk. Wcześniej zmierzył się z Dracule Mihawkiem. Był to obecny najlepszy szermierz na świecie. Powiedział mu, że pewnego dnia młody szermierz też może zdobyć ten tytuł. Po walce została mu głęboka rana w klatce piersiowej i brzuchu. Zanim rana zdążyła się porządnie zagoić, wplątał się w walkę z jednym ryboludem z załogi Arlonga. Tam nabawił się kolejnych poważnych ran, do tego ta poprzednia się otworzyła. Nie mieli w załodze żadnego lekarza, a on sam był zbyt dumny, by prosić kogoś o pomoc, więc po prostu czekał aż same mu się zagoją. Tak by się pewnie stało, ale mocniejszy wysiłek spowodował ponowne otworzenie tych śladów poprzednich walk.

Przez jakiś czas próbował ignorować ból i walczyć mimo tego, ale nie był w stanie. Poczuł zawroty głowy i stracił ostrość widzenia. Pod atakiem kolejnego zwierzęcia zachwiał się i poleciał do tyłu. Oczekiwał zderzenia z ziemią, ale to nie nastąpiło. Zaczął spadać. Z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z własnej sytuacji. Walkę rozpoczął niedaleko klifu. Nawet nie zdał wiedział kiedy się do niego zbliżył. Zamiast myśleć nad tym po prostu pogrążył się w ciemności.


	2. Chapter 2

**-Merry-**

Na Going Merry było dziwnie spokojnie. Sanji zajmował się robieniem obiadu ze składników, które znalazł w lesie i z ryb, które złowił Usopp. Strzelec wymieniał zepsute deski przy burcie. Nami starała się ustalić dalszy kierunek żeglugi. Brak było zwykłego hałasu, który na co dzień rozbrzmiewał na statku. Mimo, że Luffy'ego i Zoro nie było od jakiejś godziny, wszyscy zauważyli brak kapitana.

Usopp podniósł się i przeciągnął leniwie. W końcu skończył naprawy. Nie spodziewał się, że będzie ich tak dużo już przy pierwszej wyspie. Rozejrzał się. Przez chwilę wydawało mu się, że zobaczył jakiś błysk przy wschodnim krańcu plaży. Nic się jednak nie działo, więc uznał, że mu się przywidziało. Wpadł na pomysł, by sprawdzić, kiedy będzie obiad. Szybko z niego zrezygnował. Kucharz i tak pewnie będzie chciał poczekać, aż wróci reszta. Westchnął z rezygnacją. „Czy Luffy chociaż raz, nie może zrobić czegoś bezpiecznego?" pomyślał. Nie mając nic do roboty, postanowił, że zacznie eksperymentować z nowym typem amunicji, który niedawno wymyślił.

**-Luffy-**

W tym samym czasie Luffy się świetnie bawił. Normalna osoba uznałaby pewnie jego sytuację za przerażającą i niebezpieczną. Chłopak jednak się tym nie przejmował. Zawsze lubił przygodę i wyzwania.

Schylił się, by uniknąć pazurów drapieżnego kota, po czym obrócił się.

-Gomu gomu no... pisutolu!- krzyknął z uśmiechem na ustach. Jego ręka rozciągnęła się, trafiając tygrysa w podbrzusze. Ten odleciał kawałek, uderzył o drzewo po czym podniósł się i uciekł.

Luffy rozciągnął rękę, chwytając się wysokiej gałęzi i wystrzelił się w powietrze. Z tamtą przyjrzał się goniącemu go stadku. Podążały za nim jeszcze jakieś cztery osobniki. Chociaż i te zaczęły się wycofywać. Słomkowy nie był pewien, ile ścigało go na początku, ale na pewno dużo więcej. Zauważył brak swojego towarzysza, co go trochę zmartwiło, ale postanowił się tym nie przejmować. Wierzył, że Zoro poradzi sobie nawet z tak trudną sytuacją. Byli w końcu towarzyszami, więc to wydawało się Luffy'emu oczywiste. W pewnym momencie poczuł pieczenie w ramieniu. Obrócił głowę. Jedna z bestii musiała zakraść się za niego i teraz go ugryzła. Na twarzy chłopaka przez chwilę zawitał uśmiech, który szybko zgasł. Zauważył, że szczęka stworzenia przegryzła nie tylko jego rękę, ale i też słomiany kapelusz, który na początku walki opuścił sobie na plecy. Wściekle uderzył tygrysa, zrzucając go z siebie.

-Gomu gomu no... gatulingu.- wykrzyknął. Jego ręce zaczęły się wydłużać i uderzać w przestrzeń przed nim. Wyglądało to tak, jakby pirat miał wiele rąk. Tygrys został uderzony kilka razy, po czym padł nieprzytomny na ziemię.- Nie ważcie się dotykać mojego skarbu!- wykrzyknął w stronę pozostałych kotów, które zgodnie uciekły.

Ściągnął kapelusz z pleców i popatrzył na niego. Był w dobrym stanie, nie licząc kilku dziur, śladów po zębach. Zmartwiło go to, ale przypomniał sobie, jak Nami pomogła mu naprawić nakrycie głowy, po tym, jak został uszkodzony w walce z innym piratem Buggym. Uśmiechnął się i postanowił poszukać drogi powrotnej na statek. Uznał, że Zoro też tam pójdzie, jak tylko upora się ze swoją częścią stada.

Nawigatorka tłumaczyła im, zanim wyruszyli, że jeśli chcą wrócić na statek muszą kierować się na północ. Wyciągnął palec w górę.

-Tam jest najzimniej.- stwierdził, wskazując przed siebie.- Czyli tam jest północ i statek.- uśmiechnął się i ruszył w wybranym kierunku.

**-Zoro-**

Zoro otworzył oczy. Przez chwilę próbował skupić wzrok na jakimś punkcie. Przypomniał sobie, co się stało i szybko dotknął dłonią swojego brzucha. Był pewien, że poczuje lepką krew, albo twardą, już zaschniętą skorupę. Zamiast tego poczuł jakiś miękki materiał, który był dokładnie zawinięty wokół jego tułowia. Podniósł się zdziwiony.

Znajdował się na całkiem wygodnym posłaniu. Było to coś na kształt stosu liści i mchu przykrytego grubym kocem. Był w pokoju, który wyglądał jak naturalna jaskinia, którą ktoś postanowił powiększyć i wyrównać. Obok niego w równym rządku stały oparte jego trzy katany, a brudna od krwi, biała koszula wisiała na krześle. Przed nim, na wprost drzwi siedział i przyglądał mu się... czarny lis.

Szermierz zamrugał parę razy. Był pewien, że jest to wytwór jego wyobraźni. Obraz, spowodowany utratą zbyt dużej ilości krwi, czy coś w tym rodzaju. Zwierze nie chciało jednak zniknąć, mimo usilnych prób chłopaka.

-Musiałem mocno walnąć się w głowę.- uznał.- Może teraz poproszę lisa, o przyniesienie mi czegoś do picia?- zapytał sam siebie.

Stworzenie popatrzyło na niego błękitnymi oczami, po czym podniosło się i wyszło z pokoju.

Zielonowłosy podrapał się w tył głowy, po czym uznał, że spróbuje wstać.

-Wody, czy herbaty?- rozległ się damski głos. Zoro spojrzał z niedowierzaniem na drzwi, w których przed chwilą znikł lis.

-Że co?- zapytał, niepewny co o tym myśleć.

W drzwiach pojawiła się jakaś głowa. Tym razem człowieka. Popatrzyła na niego piwnymi oczami.

-Mówiłeś, że chcesz coś do picia. Pytam, czy ma być woda, czy herbata?

-Nie masz może sake?- odpowiedział pytaniem, czując ulgę, że mimo wszystko nie gadał z lisem.

-Nie.- krótka odpowiedź

-To może być... herbata- westchnął.

Głowa zniknęła, a on postanowił podnieść się. Mimo stanowczego sprzeciwu ze strony jego ciała, zrobił to, po czym umieścił swoje miecze przy pasie. Od razu poczuł się pewniej, mając przy sobie swoją biała katanę. Wcześniej należała do jego przyjaciółki z dzieciństwa, Kuiny. Oboje, będąc dziećmi rywalizowali ze sobą w dojo, w którym się uczyli sztuki szermierki. Rozegrali 2000 pojedynków. Kuina wszystkie wygrała. W końcu Zoro zaproponował jej pojedynek na prawdziwe miecze, zamiast drewnianych. Także w tym dziewczyna wygrała. Wtedy opowiedziała mu o swoich zmartwieniach. O tym, że Zoro i tak będzie od niej lepszy i że nie będzie mogła przejąć dojo swojego ojca, bo jest dziewczyną. Wtedy chłopak się zdenerwował, ponieważ Kuina zawsze była celem, do którego dążył zielonowłosy. Złożyli sobie obietnicę, że w przyszłości jedno z ich stanie się najlepszym szermierzem na świecie. Następnego dnia dziewczyna zginęła w wypadku. Zoro poprosił ojca dziewczyny, by ten oddał mu jej miecz.

Teraz ta katana znaczyła dla niego bardzo wiele i zamierzał za wszelką cenę dotrzymać obietnicy z dzieciństwa.

Chłopak zrezygnował z zabierania koszulki, jak tylko na nią spojrzał. I tak był owinięty bandażami, więc nie był mu potrzebna. Ruszył w stronę drzwi. Gdy je przekroczył, znalazł się w kolejnym pomieszczeniu, gdzie nie było nic, oprócz kolejnych kilku drzwi. Przez najbliższe zobaczył, że dziewczyna, która mu pomogła, jest właśnie tam. Wszedł.

Pomieszczenie było sporych rozmiarów. W rogu stał stół z kilkoma krzesłami. Pod jedną ze ścian ciągnął się rząd szafek. Był tam też murowany piecyk, na którym akurat stał czajnik. Na innej ścianie suszyło się dużo rożnych i dziwnych roślin.

Zoro przyjrzał się dziewczynie. Stała w pobliżu pieca i wsypywała coś do dwóch kubków. Miała na sobie długie ciemne spodnie i taki sam kolor butów. Czarna koszulka na krótki rękaw miała na sobie różne niebieskie wzory. Brązowe włosy, zebrane w koński ogon, opadały jej na plecy. Przy prawym boku miała katanę ( co najbardziej zainteresowało szermierza), a na lewym udzie niewielką pochwę, z której wystawała błękitna rękojeść. Wyglądała na o kilka lat od niego młodszą. Gdy odwróciła się na chwilę, Zoro ją rozpoznał.

-To ty byłaś nad tym jeziorem! I te tygrysy...

Wzruszenie ramion.

-Nie mogłam z nimi walczyć. Zorientowaliby się, że ktoś tu jest.

-Kto?- chłopak zastanowił się. Czy ktoś jeszcze był na tej wyspie?

-Piraci... a przynajmniej ci, którzy się za nich podają.- zastanowiła się przez chwilę.- Prawdopodobnie będziesz się spierał, ale ja uważam, że najlepsi ludzie są właśnie wśród piratów. A te wszystkie osoby, które brutalnie napadają na wioski i mordują innych... To zwykłe ścierwa, niezasługujące na nazywanie siebie piratami... Ale póki Marynarka twierdzi inaczej, to jest obowiązujące prawo.- wyrzuciła z siebie wściekle. Zoro zauważył, że nie pałała miłością do „złych" piratów ani do Marynarki.

-Zgadzam się.- potwierdził

-Naprawdę?- spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem. I czymś jeszcze... Nadzieją?

-Gdybym twierdził inaczej, nie byłbym zbyt dobrym piratem, nie?- rozsiadł się na krześle i obserwował reakcję dziewczyny.

Odwróciła się od niego, zalewając herbatę. Potrzebowała chwili na przetrawienie jego słów i zdecydowaniu, czy może mu zaufać.

-Jestem Ritsu. Mishi D. Ritsu.- powiedziała w końcu, odwracając się i stawiając kubek z gorącą zawartością przed szermierzem.

-Roronoa Zoro. - powąchał płyn, po czym uświadomił sobie, co usłyszał.- D?

-Tak... Nie wiem co to znaczy, ale każdy z mojej rodziny miał to w nazwisku. - przyznała.

-Hmmm, nasz kapitan też tak ma.

-Właśnie, wspominałeś, ze jesteście piratami?

-Yhm.- zrezygnował z próby poznania zawartości kubka i oparł się wygodnie o ścianę, przymykając oczy.

-Więc... jesteście silni?- zapytała niepewnie.

Zielonowłosy podejrzanie spojrzał na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek.

-Chyba tak.

Ritsu usiadła naprzeciw niego z westchnięciem.

-Opowiem ci coś o tej wyspie. Wiele lat temu osiedliła się na niej pewna piracka załoga. Spodobała im się, więc postanowili zrobić sobie na niej bazę wypadową. Po pewnym czasie odkryli pewną jej własność. Środkowa jej część była zamieszkiwana przez dziwne stworzenia. Kilka z nich już widziałeś. Trzymały się one jednak granic, które ciężko było wyznaczyć i nie odchodziły ani kroku dalej. Wkrótce znaleźli źródło tego zjawiska. Na szczycie góry, która jest pośrodku wyspy, rośnie pewne drzewo. To właśnie niego trzymają się wszystkie nierealne zwierzęta. Pewnie to ono w jakiś sposób odpowiada za ich mutacje. W każdym razie, piraci zauważyli, że liście tego drzewa trzymane przy sobie zapewniają, że nic cię nie zaatakuje. Tylko, że zerwany liść działa około miesiąca. Właśnie dlatego chciałam się tam dostać i byłam goniona. Ostatnio ciężko było przejść obok drzewa niezauważonym i nie zdążyłam zdobyć liści na czas.

-Nie lubicie się z tymi piratami?- domyślił się

-Czy się lubimy... Oni nawet nie wiedzą o moim istnieniu. Dlatego nie mogłam zaatakować tych tygrysów. Po ich ranach od razu zorientowaliby się, że ktoś tu był.

-To oni odpowiadają za zaginięcia ludzi na tej wyspie?

-Tak. Nie chcą, żeby ktoś odkrył ich sekret. Nawet teraz boją się Marynarki.

-Czyli nas też nie będą chcieli puścić?

-Pewnie nie. Macie mało czasu na odpłyniecie. Szczególnie że trochę pokaleczyłeś te bestie. Twój przyjaciel nie był lepszy...- przerwała na chwilę. Naglę jej oczy szeroko się otworzyły.- Co on wyprawia!?- wykrzyknęła podrywając się z miejsca.

-Co się dzieje?- spojrzał na nią lekko zdziwiony.

-Ten idiota, z którym byleś, zamiast wrócić do statku pędzi prosto do bazy tych piratów.

-Luffy?- zapytał podnosząc się. Mimo wszystko, był wierny swojemu kapitanowi i nie mógł odpoczywać, gdy ten mógł mieć kłopoty.

Ritsu przeklęła głośno. Wbiegła do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Po krótkiej chwili wybiegła, niosąc ze sobą niewielki, brązowy plecak.

-Jak chcesz pomóc temu idiocie to się pośpiesz i chodź za mną.

Zoro ruszył biegiem za nią. Mimo, ze było jeszcze dużo pytań bez odpowiedzi, postanowił zadać tylko jedno.

-Dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc? Przecież możesz dalej się ukrywać. Mogłaś mi nie pomagać.

Spojrzała w jego stronę, a szermierz po raz pierwszy dostrzegł na jej twarzy prawdziwy uśmiech.

-Bo od pierwszego momentu, kiedy spotkałam tego błazna, wiedziałam, że jest prawdziwym piratem.


	3. Chapter 3

**-Historia i Geografia-**

**(Powinno być wcześniej, ale na to nie wpadłam. Gomen~)**

Bogactwo, sława, władza. Gold Roger, Król Piratów, zdobył wszystko, co tylko było do zdobycia. Przed śmiercią wypowiedział słowa, które skłoniły ludzi do wypłynięcia w morze."Chcecie mój skarb? Jeśli tak, proszę bardzo. Wystarczy odnaleźć miejsce, gdzie ukryłem wszystkie skarby tego świata." Ludzie wypłynęli w kierunku Grand Line w pogoni za marzeniami. Nastała Wielka Era Piratów.

Ziemia jest podzielona na cztery części przez Red Line i Gran Line. Red Line to długi ciąg bardzo wysokich skał. Grand Line to największy i najbardziej niebezpieczny ocean na świecie. Razem oplatają cały glob i przecinają się w dwóch punktach. Raz, na początku Grand Line, w pobliżu Louge Town. W tym miejscu znajduję się wejście na ten ocean. Drugi raz, w połowie tej niebezpiecznej wody. Z obu stron Grand Line jest szeroki pas Calm Belt. Jest to pas wody, na którym nie występują wiatry i prądy morskie. Uniemożliwia to żeglugę. Żyją w nich także niebezpieczne potwory, zwane Królami Mórz. Oceany, które zajmują pozostała część Ziemi to: East Blue, West Blue, North Blue i South Blue. Jedyne lądy to liczne wyspy rozrzucone po całym świecie.

Król Piratów podobno ukrył swój skarb na ostatniej wyspie Grand Line. Dlatego wszyscy piraci tam zmierzają. East Blue- najsłabszy ocean na świecie. To właśnie stamtąd chłopiec w Słomianym kapeluszu rozpoczął swoją przygodę w celu spełnienia swojego marzenia- stania się kolejnym Królem Piratów.

**-Zoro-**

-Powiesz mi coś więcej o tych piratach?- zapytał Zoro, nie przerywając biegu.

Chwilę wcześniej opuścili „dom" Ritsu. Tak jak szermierzowi się wydawało, była to przerobiona jaskinia. Przytulna i ciepła przez bliskość źródeł geotermalnych. Wejście było dobrze zamaskowane przez roślinność pnącą się po skałach. Na klifie, z którego chłopak wcześniej spadł.

-Wcześniej byli znani jako Piraci Kamienia.- powiedziała po chwili zastanowienia.- Wzięło się to stąd, że podobno ich kapitan mógł kruszyć kamienie gołymi rękoma. Kamienny Douso, może o nim słyszałeś?- zerknęła na niego.

Pokręcił przecząco głową.

-Swojego czasu jego głowa była warta 30.000.000 Beri.- podjęła dziewczyna, posługując się obowiązującą walutą.- Pochodzi z West Blue. Jakiś czas był na Grand Line, ale szybko uciekł tutaj, na East Blue. Około 8 lat temu wypłynął w morze po raz ostatni. Teraz czasami wypuszcza swoich ludzi, ale sam nie rusza się z wyspy.

Zielonowłosy zastanowił się chwile. Miał ochotę dalej pytać o ludzi z wyspy, ale coś innego nie dawało mu spokoju.

-Dlaczego ty tu jesteś?

Zacisnęła usta. Nie należało to do łatwych pytań. Nauczyła się już ukrywać się i nie mówić za dużo. Jednak w szermierzu było coś, co sprawiało, że miała ochotę mu się zwierzyć ze wszystkiego. Zwalczyła to uczucie i odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

-Gdy się tu dostałam, nie mogłam wrócić w ten sam sposób. Zbudowanie łódki rzuciłoby się w oczy tych piratów, a nie chciałam się im pokazywać. Statki, które tu przypływały, zostawały zatapiane, albo nie chciały mnie zabrać. W końcu przestałam próbować.

Odpowiedź przyniosła więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi, ale Zoro ich nie zadał. Nie należał do ludzi, którzy muszą wszystko wiedzieć. Uważał, ze każdy ma prawo mieć swoje sekrety. O ile nie zagrażają innym.

Przez chwilę biegli w milczeniu. W pewnym momencie, koło Ritsu, pojawił się sporych rozmiarów pies. Chłopak, jak tylko go zobaczył, wyciągnął katanę. Odwrócił się i zaatakował zwierzę.

Rozległ się dźwięk metalu uderzanego o metal. Zielonowłosy ze zdziwieniem zobaczył, ze dziewczyna stoi naprzeciw niego, swoim ostrzem blokując jego. Co ciekawe, klinga jej miecza była niebieska. Za nią stał pies, co najmniej równie zaskoczony co Zoro. Szybko jednak doszedł do siebie, wyskoczył i zaczął na niego warczeć.

-Spokój! Obaj.- rozkazała spokojnie. Szermierz schował swój miecz i cofnął się o krok. Zwierzę usiadło, patrząc groźnie na chłopaka.- To jest zwykły pies. Czasami mi pomaga. Nie zaatakuję cię. Nie bez powodu.- poinformowała.

Pochyliła się lekko i podała stworzeniu swój plecak. Ten wziął go w zęby, rzucił ostatnie spojrzenie rywalowi i zniknął między drzewami.

-Już niedaleko.- dziewczyna schowała swoją broń i ruszyła dalej.

Zoro patrzył za nią chwilę. Jego atak był szybki. Nawet bardzo. Został zablokowany. Bez większego problemu, a on nie zauważył nawet, kiedy. Przez chwilę miał przeczucie, ze gdyby Ritsu chciała ich zaatakować, mieliby spory problem. Pozbył się tych obaw. Miał być najlepszym szermierzem. Obiecał Luffy'emu, że już nigdy więcej nie przegra. Zamierzał tej obietnicy dotrzymać.

Pobiegł za nią.

**-Merry-**

Sanji skończył przygotowywać obiad. Wyszedł z kuchni i przeciągnął się leniwie. Zapalił papierosa i przyjrzał się linii lasu. Tamtej dwójki dalej nie było. Zaczynało go to irytować. Wolał poczekać na wszystkich, żeby zacząć posiłek, a tamta dwójka się spóźniała. A jeszcze niedawno Luffy był taki głodny...

Zauważył, ze Nami wychodzi ze swojej kajuty. Zauważyła go i podeszła.

-Cały czas ich nie ma?- zapytała z niepokojem. Dopiero co uratowali ją i jej wioskę. Mimo wszystko martwiła się o nich.

-Nie, Nami-chan.- powiedział, uśmiechając się do niej. Uznał, że wygląda przepięknie, jak zawsze zresztą. Miała na sobie pomarańczową koszulkę na ramiączka i długie, spodnie. Jej ramię było w dalszym ciągu zabandażowane, po tym jak próbowała nożem „pozbyć się" tatuażu załogi Arlonga. I po tym jak ukryła go pod innym.

Nagle, zauważył coś kątem oka. Na wschodnim krańcu plaży coś się poruszyło. Gdy się przyjrzał, dostrzegł jakiś przemieszczający się cień.

-Też to zauważyłeś?- zapytała nawigatorka.

-Jak zwykle spostrzegawcza, Nami-chan.- uznał.

-Właściwie, wcześniej też coś tam widziałem,- oznajmił Usopp, podchodząc do nich.- ale byłem pewny, że mi się wydawało.

-Pójdę sprawdzić.- postanowił kucharz i zeskoczył na piasek. Szybkim truchtem ruszył w tamtą stronę.

-Poczekaj na mnie, idę z tobą.- krzyknęła pomarańczo wowłosa i wyskoczyła za nim.

-Oi, nie zostawiajcie mnie samego!- wrzasnął wystraszony strzelec i zaczął ich gonić.

Cień poruszył się gwałtownie i zaczął uciekać. To tylko zmotywowało załogę do przyśpieszenia kroku. No, może z wyjątkiem snajpera, który zrobił to ze strachu, przed zostaniem samemu.

**-Luffy-**

Luffy zaczął się zastanawiać, czy Nami się nie pomyliła. Biegł cały czas tam, gdzie jest najzimniej. Przecież tam jest północ! Mimo to, cały czas nie był w stanie dotrzeć do okrętu. W pewnym momencie, między gałęziami, zauważył zarys jakiegoś budynku. Uznał, że może tam zapytać o drogę (i północ), więc ruszył w tamtą stronę.

W niedalekiej odległości od budynku, który wyglądał, jak wielki zamek, natknął się na ludzi. Niestety, nie byli zbyt przyjaźnie nastawieni.

-Ej, ktoś ty?- wrzasnął jeden, kierując w jego stronę lufę pistoletu.

-Jestem Monkey D. Luffy. Przyszły Król Piratów.- poinformował.

Mężczyźni (było ich dwóch) chyba uznali to za śmieszne. Zaczęli się śmieć.

-Ej, czemu się śmiejecie?- zapytał, nie rozumiejąc.

-Jak taki dzieciak jak ty, miałby zostać Królem Piratów? Nawet wielkiemu Douso się to nie udało!- wrzasnął jeden z nich, odzyskując panowanie.- A ty możesz co najwyżej zostać królem zaświatów!- uśmiechnął się i wystrzelił. Pocisk trafił Luffy'ego prosto w klatkę piersiową. Cofnął się, nieco zdziwiony, a kula odbiła się w stronę przeciwników.

-Ej, ty! Dlaczego wystrzeliłeś? To mogło być niebezpieczne!- poskarżył się Słomkowy.

-Czym ty jesteś?- zapytał przerażony.

-Jestem gumiakiem.- Uśmiechnął się szeroko, rozciągając sobie usta.

-Szatański owoc? Myślałem, że one nie istnieją!

-Mmmmm... Wiecie może, w którą stronę na północ?

Mężczyźni spojrzeli na siebie porozumiewawczo.

-My nie, ale nasz znajomy wie. Pobiegnij tam za róg i podejdź do wielkiego kamienia. Powinien cię stamtąd zauważyć. Z pewnością ci pomoże.

-Dzięki, chłopaki!- Wyszczerzył się jeszcze i pobiegł we wskazanym kierunku.

Szybko zauważył kamień, o którym tamci mówili. Zbliżył się do niego, ale stało się coś dziwnego. Ziemia się osunęła, sprawiając, że wpadł w przepaść. Lecąc, poczuł, że spadł mu kapelusz. Przekręcił się i próbował go złapać. Jednak, ziemia zamknęła się z powrotem, odcinając go od swojego skarbu i pogrążając go w ciemności.


	4. Chapter 4

**-Zoro-**

Ritsu zatrzymała się na skraju lasu. Zoro zrobił to samo. W dalszym ciągu miał dziwne odczucia, patrząc na dziewczynę, ale skupił się na poważniejszych sprawach.

-Gdzie jest Luffy? Co się z nim dzieje?- zapytał. Dopiero w tamtej chwili zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że nie wiedział na jakiej podstawie dziewczyna stwierdziła, że jego kapitan ma kłopoty.

-Daj chwilę.- mruknęła. Szermierz przyjrzał się jej. Przymknęła lekko oczy, skupiając się. Nie wiedział, co chciała tym osiągnąć, ale postanowił dostosować się do polecenia. Przynajmniej na razie.

Rozejrzał się uważnie. Przed nimi, w pobliżu lasu stał ogromny zamek. Szare mury odbijały światło zachodzącego słońca. Roronoa dopiero uświadomił sobie, ile czasu minęło, odkąd rozdzielił się z Luffym. Nie długo. Wchodząc do lasu, słońce zaczynało się obniżać. Teraz powoli robił się zmrok.

Ritsu odetchnęła i otworzyła oczy. Zastanowiła się przez chwilę, zagryzając przy tym paznokieć kciuka lewej dłoni.

-Twój przyjaciel jest w piwnicach. Nie są zbyt dobrze strzeżone, ale łatwo się w nich zgubić. Na dole jest niewielu ludzi. Myślę, że poradzi sobie z nimi bez problemu. Nie są zbyt silni. Gorzej, że wychodząc, będzie musiał przejść w pobliżu sali głównej. Tam z reguły zbierają się Douso i najsilniejsi z jego załogi. Z tym może mieć problem. Przynajmniej samotnie.- przy tym zerknęła na chłopaka, uśmiechając się porozumiewawczo.- Czwórka ludzi, o ile się nie mylę, trójka z nich należy do waszej załogi, biegnie w tym kierunku. Pewnie będziemy mogli liczyć na ich pomoc.- spojrzała na niego. Dostrzegając potwierdzenie, kontynuowała.- Biorąc pod uwagę to, że nie znasz rozkładu tego budynku, proponuję taki układ: ty idziesz do głównego wejście i odwracasz uwagę najbardziej jak możesz. Gdy dołączy reszta, pomogą ci. Jak dacie radę, wejdźcie do środka i zróbcie spore zamieszanie. Tylko to może być dość niebezpieczne. Starajcie się nie ściągać na siebie Kamiennego i jego świty. Ja w tym czasie zejdę na dół. Znam wejście, ale nie można nim wrócić. Jest to zwykła zapadnia, więc trzeba by umieć latać, by uciec. A do tego zniszczyć dość grubą pokrywę przy wyjściu. Dlatego tam wejdę, znajdę twojego kapitana i skierujemy się w stronę głównego wejścia. Jeżeli dobrze wszystko wyliczę, powinniśmy się spotkać gdy trafimy na najgroźniejszych przeciwników i ich otoczymy. Wszystko zależy od tego, na ile mi zaufasz.- dokończyła, patrząc na niego poważnie.

Zoro pomyślał przez chwilę. To co usłyszał, brzmiało na dość prosty plan, ale pewnie wymagało sporo, wymyślenie go. I to wszystko, co powiedziała...

-Skąd tyle wiesz?- zapytał podejrzliwie.

-Jestem strategiem, zdobywanie informacji to jedno z najważniejszych części w tej pracy. Nie da się wymyślić dobrego planu bez odpowiedniej wiedzy. A najlepiej i najpewniej zdobywać ją samemu.- uśmiechnęła się.

-A skąd wiedziałaś, że Luffy tu jest?- w końcu zadał to pytanie.

-Potrafię wyczuwać ludzi. Działa to na spore odległości. Dalsze wyjaśnienia mogą poczekać. Musimy się pośpieszyć. Ufasz mi, czy nie?

-Nie do końca, ale to zrobię.- stwierdził, przeciągając się. Mogła go czekać ciekawa walka.

Ritsu szybko wytłumaczyła mu co dokładnie ma robić i się rozdzielili. Szermierza coraz bardziej niepokoiły zdolności dziewczyny, ale jednocześnie czuł do niej coraz większą sympatię.

**-Luffy-**

Luffy uderzył twardo w ziemię. Powinien pewnie sobie połamać kończyny, ale gumy nie dało się złamać. Podniósł się i otrzepał z kurzu. Chwilę zajęło mu przyzwyczajenie oczu do ciemności. Gdyby światła nie było w ogóle, nic nie byłby w stanie dostrzec. Jednak w suficie nad nim było sporo małych dziur, przez które wpadało szczątkowe światło.

Spojrzał z wyrzutem w górę. Jego kapelusz tam został!

-Oi, suficie! Oddawaj mój kapelusz!- wrzasnął w górę. Sufit, ku zaskoczeniu, nie zareagował.

Luffy postanowił poszukać wyjścia, a potem wrócić w tamto miejsce, by odzyskać swój skarb. I przy okazji skopać dupy ludziom, którzy go oszukali. To był dobry plan. Pokiwał głową, dumny z tego, że sam na niego wpadł i ruszył przed siebie.

**-Sanji-**

Sanji biegł przed siebie, próbując dogonić uciekająca postać. Nie wiedział, kto to jest, ale nie podobało mu się to, że ich obserwował. I mogło to pomóc w wyjaśnieniu zagadki wyspy. Jednocześnie, odwracał się często, sprawdzając, jak radzi sobie Nami. Nie ważne, jak bardzo chciał złapać tajemniczą osobę, był gotów w każdej chwili się zatrzymać, by pomóc dziewczynie. Taki już był.

Nawigatorka biegła za kucharzem. Również chciała dowiedzieć się, co tu się działo. A do tego była zła na chłopaków, że przez nich spóźniał się obiad. Teraz to właściwie powinna być nawet kolacja. Uznała, że będzie mogła swoją złość przelać na obcego. Na kimś trzeba się wyżyć, a wątpiła żeby dała radę któremuś z towarzyszy. Oczywiście, nie próbowali by jej oddać. Blondyn był prawdziwym dżentelmenem, Luffy był zbyt dziecinny, Usopp się bał a Zoro... No cóż, on też by tego nie zrobił, chociaż ciężko było określić dlaczego.

Usopp gnał za nimi. Jako, że był raczej tchórzem, bał się zostać sam na statku, a już szczególnie zgubić się w tym lesie. Nie bardzo obchodziło go kogo gonią, ale miał nadzieję, że to ktoś słaby. I ze zaraz natkną się na resztę załogi, wrócą na Merry i odpłyną. Stłumił westchnięcie i przyspieszył biegu. Sam chciał zostać piratem, więc była to po części jego wina.

**-Zoro-**

Zoro zawiązał sobie bandanę na czole i wyciągnął katany. Oblizując się lekko, ruszył w stronę przeciwników koło głównego wejścia. Zapowiadała się ciekawa walka.

**-Ritsu-**

Ritsu pobiegła pochylona skrajem lasu. Szybko dotarła do miejsca, w którym Luffy wpadł w pułapkę. Czujnie przebiegła wzrokiem teren, jednocześnie wytężając wszystkie zmysły. Zorientowała się, że zielonowłosy zaczął już odciągać uwagę. I to całkiem skutecznie. Dokonała błyskawicznych obliczeń. Jeśli miał działać w ten sposób, powinna lekko zmodyfikować plan. Nie spodziewała się, że szermierz będzie aż tak dobry. Wzruszyła ramionami. I tak miała chwilę, zanim będzie mogła zejść na dół.

Zauważyła dwóch ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej usłyszeli zamieszanie i skierowali swe kroki w tamtą stronę. Jeden z nich niósł słomiany kapelusz, który wydał się dziewczynie znajomy. Poznała go. Luffy miał go na głowię, gdy się spotkali. Uznała, że jest on ważny, więc wyczekała na odpowiedni moment. Gdy tamci zbliżyli się odpowiednio, wyskoczyła z krzaków. Szybkim ruchem katany pozbawiła ich świadomości. Być może również czegoś jeszcze. Nie zastanawiała się nad tym. Właściwie mało ja to interesowało. Zagwizdała lekko. Obok niej zjawił się pies z plecakiem w zębach. Usiadła pod drzewem i pogrzebała w zawartości. Zanim wykona swoją część planu, ma coś jeszcze do zrobienia.

**-Sanji-**

Sanji miał złe przeczucia, od momentu, kiedy zauważył, że las się przerzedza. Gdy wybiegli poza linię drzew, upewnił się, że miał rację. Osobnik, którego ścigali zatrzymał się, najwyraźniej równie zaskoczony, co oni. Kucharz szybkim kopem pozbawił go przytomności. Już nie potrzebował go, by się czegokolwiek dowiedzieć.

Stali naprzeciw dużego zamku. W pewnym oddaleniu od nich znajdowała się potężna, drewniana brama. W tej chwili otwarta, a z jej wnętrza wylewał się tłum ludzi. Wszyscy kierowali się w stronę zielonowłosego szermierza, którego natychmiast rozpoznali. I nie było to przyjazne spotkanie. Trzy miecze Roronoy cięły gładko powietrze, posyłając wrogów we wszystkie strony. Sam Zoro wyglądał, jakby się świetnie bawił.

-Ten gówniany glon znowu wplatał się w jakąś walkę.- powiedział z westchnieniem, zapalając papierosa. Mimowolnie podziwiał lekkie, płynne ruchy szermierza. Mimo, ze cały czas się kłócili i rywalizowali ze sobą, należeli do jednej drużyny i gdy trzeba było łączyli siły. Obydwaj wiedział, że mogli na siebie liczyć, chociaż żaden nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał.

-Trzeba mu pomóc.- uznał w końcu.

-Z...zwariowałeś? Widzisz, ile ich tam jest?- zapytał przerażony Usopp, wyciągając jednocześnie procę. Mimo wszystko byli towarzyszami i musieli sobie pomagać. Wiedział, że w razie czego, pozostali go uratują.

-Przyrzekam, że oberwie jak tylko to się skończy.- mruknęła Nami, wyciągając swój kij.- I gdzie w ogóle jest Luffy?

Zgodnie ruszyli, by dołączyć do walki.

-Spóźniliście się.- wyszczerzył się Zoro, patrząc na nowo przybyłych i blokując jakieś uderzenie swoim mieczem.

-Zamknij się, glonie. Gdybyście się nie spóźnili na obiad, nie byłoby problemu.- rzucił, posyłając swoimi nogami kilku przeciwników na ziemię.

-Chcesz oberwać, ero-kuku?

-Zamknąć się, obaj!- wrzasnęła Nami, zdzielając któregoś z wrogów po głowie. Zielonowłosemu skojarzyło się to z Ritsu. Szczególnie, że przybyli dokładnie w momencie, który dziewczyna przewidziała. Potrząsnął głową i skupił się na bitwie.

-Gdzie Luffy?- zapytał ze strachem w głosie Usopp, traktując kogoś wybuchowym pociskiem ze swojej procy.

-Właśnie próbujemy się do niego dostać.- odparł szermierz w odpowiedzi, uśmiechając się przy tym. Tak, to zdecydowanie miała być ciekawa walka.

**-Luffy-**

Luffy biegł od dłuższego czasu. Zaczynało mu się to nudzić. Zatrzymał się na chwilę i się rozejrzał. Zauważył jakiś ludzi.

-Oi, wiecie, gdzie jest wyjście?

-Intruz!- zaatakowali go, wyciągając miecze i noże. Chcąc, nie chcąc, Słomkowy musiał walczyć. Szybko ich pokonał i ruszył przed siebie.

**-Ritsu-**

Ritsu podniosła się z ziemi i otrzepała spodnie. Podniosła kapelusz i, dumna ze swojego dzieła, podała go zwierzęciu. Przekazała mu kilka poleceń i skierowała się w stronę wielkiego głazu, leżącego przy murze. Póki co, wszystko szło z jej planem. Wiedziała, że zazwyczaj wszystkie plany miały to do siebie, że uwielbiały zawalać w najgorszym momencie. Mimo to, nie była zbyt zaniepokojona. Przewidziała większość możliwych utrudnień i miała w głowie setki scenariuszy. Wszystkie kończyły się dobrze, więc nie miała powodu do zmartwień. Może z wyjątkiem jednego.

Wciąż pamiętała tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy ją wystawili. Po tym jak im pomogła, oni ją zostawiali na pastwę losy zaraz gdy tylko poznawali jej prawdziwą tożsamość. Nie wiedziała, dlaczego teraz zdecydowała się pomóc. Przecież dawno temu obiecała sobie, że już nigdy się w nic nie zaangażuje.

„W tej chwili to nie jest ważne" pomyślała, otrząsając się. Jak już zaczęła, musiała skończyć. Podbiegła do skraju zapadni. Wskoczyła na sam środek, co poskutkowało natychmiastowym otworzeniem się. Spięła wszystkie mięśnie. Było tu głęboko i dziewczyna doskonale zdawała sobie sprawę z tego, że normalny upadek połamałby ją. Wykonując gwałtowny skręt całego ciała, poleciała lekko w bok. Dłonie i stopy przyłożyła do znajdującego się tam słupa. Odbiła się od swojego oparcia i przekręciła się zwinnie. Tym razem zahamowała, wykorzystując ścianę. Odruchowo skorzystała ze swoich umiejętności. Poczuła, jak z tyłu wyrasta jej ogon, który zapewniał lepszą równowagę. Zaraz po nim pojawiło się kilka kolejnych. Paznokcie zamieniły się w ostre szpony, mocna ograniczając prędkość jej spadania. Gdy poczuła, że jest już wystarczająco nisko, odbiła się, wykonując salto w tył. Miękko wylądowała na ziemi, rozkładając ręce i uginając nogi. Prychnęła z zawodem. Musiała to jeszcze poćwiczyć. Od lądowania bolały ją stopy i na chwile się zachwiała. Gdyby byli tu wrogowie, straciłaby za dużo czasu na dochodzenie do siebie, a jako strateg musiała być zawsze pewna swoich umiejętności.

Wyprostowała się, próbując wyczuć zagubionego chłopaka. W międzyczasie powróciła do swojej ludzkiej formy. Odnajdując najkrótszą drogę do swojego celu ruszyła, zgrabnie odnajdując schowane wejście do korytarza.


	5. Chapter 5

**-Luffy-**

Luffy czuł, że już mu się to nie podoba. Długo biegał po tych korytarzach i nie mógł znaleźć wyjścia. Od czasu do czasu trafiał na ludzi, ale ci nie byli zbyt mili. Chłopak nawet przestał zawracać sobie głowę, pytaniem ich o cokolwiek. I tak nie odpowiadali. Wybiegł zza zakrętu i zauważył kolejną trójkę przeciwników. Stali spokojnie i śmiali się z jakiegoś żartu. Gdy tylko zobaczyli czarnowłosego, natychmiast wyciągnęli broń. Ten, niewiele myśląc, rozciągnął nogę, wgniatając całą trójkę do ściany. Za szybko się nie podniosą.

Minął kolejne skrzyżowanie. Miał wrażenie, że już wcześniej tam był. Zauważył biegnącą z naprzeciwka postać. Z przyzwyczajenia wyrzucił swoją pięść do przodu, próbując trafić cel.

Ręka przeleciała tuż obok głowy dziewczyny. Luffy był pewien, że mu się przewidziało. Nie możliwe, żeby spudłował, a postać nie wyglądała, jakby wykonała jakiś unik. Zaczął cofać ramię, ale nie zdążył. Został przyciśnięty do ściany, a miecz na gardle sprawiał, że nie miał ochoty się szarpać. Przez chwilę miał wrażenie, że ostrze odetnie mu głowę. Jednak w oczach dziewczyny pojawił się dziwny błysk rozpoznania. Odsunęła się od niego, rozglądając się i chowając katanę.

-Wybacz, nie poznałam cię.- powiedziała spokojnie, lustrując otoczenie.- Przyszłam tu, żeby zaprowadzić cię do wyjścia. Łatwo się tu zgubić. Jestem Ritsu.

Chłopak przekrzywił głowę i popatrzył na nią zdziwiony.

-Jestem Luffy. Monkey D. Luffy. Przyszły Król Piratów.

-Więc, Królu Piratów, pozwól, że zaprowadzę cię do twojej załogi. Bo chyba się stęsknili.- uśmiechnęła się lekko.

-Tak, ruszajmy. Zgłodniałem!- wykrzyknął. Razem pobiegli dalej.

**-Merry-**

Merry stała spokojnie na plaży. Delikatne fale co jakiś czas uderzały o jej burty. Mimo, że była statkiem, miała swoją duszę. Czekała na załogę, na swoich przyjaciół, by mogli wypłynąć po kolejne przygody.

Z lasu wybiegł pies. Zatrzymał się w pobliżu linii drzew. Spojrzał w malowane oczy baranka- rzeźby dziobowej statku. Delikatnie schylił łeb, po czym wskoczył na pokład. Ukrył się za masztem i tam ostrożnie ułożył brązowy plecak i słomiany kapelusz, którymi miał się opiekować.

Zeskoczył na wilgotny piasek i ponownie zerknął na statek, jakby chciał mu przekazać odpowiedzialność za skarby. Potem zniknął między roślinami.

**-Zoro-**

Czteroosobowa grupka piratów już dawno wdarła się do zamku. Teraz pokonywali kolejne korytarze, by dostać się jak najdalej. W pobliże zejścia do piwnic, jak mieli nadzieję. Zoro powalił kolejnych kilku przeciwników i rozejrzał się. Jego towarzysze radzili sobie dobrze. Sanji walczył kawałek od zielonowłosego i też nie miał z tym żadnych problemów. Zresztą, nie było czemu się dziwić. Po kapitanie i szermierzu, to kucharz był najsilniejszy w załodze. Walczył, używając nóg, bo uważał ręce za świętość dla kucharza i nie pozwoliłby, żeby coś im się stało.

Nami i Usopp trzymali się z tyłu, ale też nie mieli problemów. Pewnie dlatego, ze główna siła wrogów skupiała się wokół dwójki na przedzie. Snajper strzelał do każdego po kolei, a nawigatorka biła tych, którzy podeszli za blisko nich.

-A właśnie, Zoro. Co ci się stało?- zapytał strzelec, między dwoma kolejnymi atakami.

-Moja koszulka nie nadawała się do użytku.- rzucił, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.

Minęli kolejny zakręt i znaleźli się w pobliżu dużych drzwi. Zoro domyślał się, do czego one prowadziły. Nie mylił się. Po chwili otworzyły się z hukiem i wypadła z nich grupka ludzi.

-Jak śmieliście wedrzeć się do mojego zamku?- wrzasnął dobrze zbudowany facet w długim, czerwonym płaszczu.

-Hmm, więc to ty jesteś Douso?- zapytał szermierz, patrząc z wyczekiwaniem w przestrzeń za nim. Miał nadzieję, ze tamta dwójka zjawi się szybko. Właściwie, to dalej nie był pewny, czy dziewczyna go nie oszukała, ale teraz było za późno, żeby to roztrząsać. Musiał zyskać trochę na czasie.

Zauważył zdziwione spojrzenia załogantów. No tak, reszta nie wiedziała, z kim walczą, ani nawet dlaczego. Po prostu przyszli wesprzeć przyjaciela.

-Oczywiście, że tak. A wy to kto? Nikt was nie nauczył, że z piratami nie wolno zadzierać?- Douso uśmiechnął się okrutnie.

-Czy ktoś kto od 8 lat nie wypłynął na morze może być nazywany piratem?

-Co... skąd?- To zawahanie znaczyło, że przynajmniej w tej sprawie dziewczyna miała rację. Ten plan musiał wypalić.

Jakby na potwierdzenie, fragment podłogi za przeciwnikami odleciał, a z dziury pozostałej wyleciało kilku piratów kamienia. Po chwili rozległo się głośne „Gomu gomu no... roketto!" i z tej samej dziury wyskoczył Luffy, trzymając w jednej ręce Ritsu. Brązowowłosa wyglądała jakby chciała zwymiotować. Pozieleniała na twarzy, pochyliła się, opierając dłonie na kolanach i oddychała głęboko. Luffy natomiast uśmiechał się głupkowato i wymachiwał ramionami, jakby urządził sobie rozgrzewkę.

-Na...następnym razem, robimy to tak, jak ja powiem.- wydyszała dziewczyna.

-Tak, tak. Ale teraz było szybciej! I o wiele zabawniej.

-Z ostatnią częścią się nie zgodzę...

-Oi, Luffy! Ritsu! Wszystko w porządku?- włączył się do rozmowy szermierz i po raz kolejny został obdarzony zdziwionymi spojrzeniami przyjaciół.

-O, Zoro! Co ty tu robisz? I reszta też?- zdziwił się, jak zawsze, mało rozgarnięty kapitan.

-Będzie ok, jak przestanie mi się kręcić w głowie.- wyjęczała Ritsu, ale wyprostowała się i położyła dłoń na rękojeści miecza.- Widzę, że plan wypalił?

-Cieszę się z miłego powitania, ale chyba powinniście skoncentrować się na przeciwnikach?- zapytał któryś z przybocznych Kamiennego, rzucając się na grupkę bliżej wyjścia.

Ritsu rozejrzała się błyskawicznie i obliczyła wszelkie możliwe kąty, potrzebne przy jej planie. Odwróciła się i złapała gumowego chłopaka za rękę.

-Wybacz. Teraz będziemy kwita.- uśmiechnęła się do niego lekko. Odbiła się od ściany, wykonując salto w tył i rzuciła zaskoczonym pociskiem. Ten poleciał, odbił się od na wpół otworzonych drzwi (zamykając je przy tym), ściany, rozbił grupkę najbliżej Douso, poleciał w górę, uderzył w sufit i wyłączył z walki przeciwników koło Zoro i Sanji'ego. Tam też się w końcu zatrzymał.

-Biegnijcie w stronę statku!- wrzasnęła do nich

-A co z tobą?- zapytał zielonowłosy.

-Muszę jeszcze coś zrobić. Bez tego nie odpłyniecie.

-Dołączysz do nas?

Dziewczyna spojrzała na niego zaskoczona. Jeszcze nikt jej tego nie proponował. I na pewno nigdy wcześniej nie wyczuła w czyimś głosie takiej nadziei...

-Nie wiem. Może.- odwróciła głowę. Dalej ciężko było jej ufać ludziom.- Biegnijcie na statek i przygotujcie się do odpłynięcia. Najszybciej jak to możliwe!

-Jasne. Tylko przyjdź. Będziemy na ciebie czekać.- wyszczerzył się Luffy.

-Już, lećcie!- odwróciła się i pobiegła w przeciwną stronę. Nie mogła pozwolić, by zobaczyli łzy w jej oczach. Musiała się skupić. Pod plażą stały dobrze ukryte wyrzutnie rakiet. Nie miały zbyt dużego zasięgu, ale mogły zatopić dopiero co odpływający okręt. Jej celem było pomieszczenie, skąd sterowali bronią.

**-Luffy-**

-Dlaczego to właśnie TY poznałeś ładna dziewczynę?- zapytał Sanji, patrząc z nienawiścią na szermierza.

-Odwal się, ero-kuku!

-Co?

Uciekali, korzystając z okazji, że wrogowie byli dość rozkojarzeni po oberwaniu kulą-Luffym.

-Ej, myślicie, że przyjdzie?- zapytał nagle Słomkowy.- Chcę ją w załodze. Jest śmieszna. I ma fajne, świecące, niebieskie oczy!

-Co?- zapytali razem kucharz i szermierz. Obydwoje się jej wcześniej przyjrzeli (jeden, bo to dziewczyna, drugi, bo miał na to masę czasu) i obydwoje byli pewni, że kolor jej oczu jest piwny.

-Też mam wrażenie, że nie miała niebieskich.- wtrącił się Usopp, który jako strzelec miał świetny wzrok.

-No, teraz nie... Ale parę razy, jak walczyła tam na dole, to jej oczy się błyszczały na niebiesko... I miała ogon! Jestem pewien, że miała ogon!- uznał Luffy po chwili zastanowienia.

-Dobra, ustalimy jej wygląd, jak już do nas dołączy. Teraz skupmy się na tym, by mogła z nami BEZPIECZNIE wypłynąć.- Nami spojrzała krzywo na resztę załogi, jakby podejrzewała, że zaraz postanowią zawrócić i wkręcić ich w kolejną groźną przygodę. To byłoby do nich podobne. Chociaż sama też miała nadzieję, że dziewczyna przyjdzie i się do nich przyłączy. Miałaby przynajmniej jedną osobę, z którą mogłaby spokojnie porozmawiać.

-Taaak! Na Going Merry! Na obiad!- wydzierał się dalej kapitan, gwałtownie przyśpieszając.- Mięsko!

**-Ritsu-**

Ritsu zatrzymała się na chwilę na schodach, by spojrzeć przez niewielkie okienko na towarzystwo biegnące w stronę linii drzew. Nie była pewna o czym rozmawiają, ale ucieszyła się, że jej posłuchali. Bez względu na to co się wydarzy, przynajmniej mają szansę uciec.

Ruszyła dalej, wspinając się. Wiedziała, że ma do przebycia jeszcze jedno piętro. Większość przeciwników biegła za tymi na dole, lub zastanawiała się, gdzie mogła pójść dziewczyna. Żaden nawet nie wpadł na to, żeby szukać na górze. Bo w końcu kto normalny, próbując uciec, biegnie w górę? „Ktoś, kto wszystko zawsze planuje" przemknęło jej przez myśl i uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Nigdy nie zrozumie niektórych ludzi. Chociaż zapewne dalej będzie przewidywać ich ruchy. Taka praca.

Pod odpowiednie drzwi dotarła równo z okrzykiem „Mięsko!", które rozbrzmiało po całym zamku. Osoby w środku chyba się w końcu zorientowały, że coś jest nie tak i drzwi się otworzyły. Ritsu stanęła naprzeciw chudego pirata z okularami na głowie. „Pseudo-pirata" poprawiła się, uderzając go w brzuch rękojeścią katany. Wpadła do środka i zlikwidowała jeszcze dwóch. Spokojnie się rozejrzała. Kilka dziwnych maszyn, parę Den-Den Mushi (tłumaczone jako „ślimakofony" rodzaj urządzeń-ślimaków, które mogą być zarówno telefonami, kamerami, projektorami, urządzeniami do podsłuchu i pewnie wiele innych rzeczy. Będę używała obydwu nazw.) i wielki monitor z obrazem plaży.

Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Na początku chciała zrobić to tak, żeby nikt nie zauważył, że coś nie działa. Ale wyglądało na to, że nie ma za dużo czasu, a o tych urządzeniach nic nie wiedziała. Westchnęła tylko i przecięła wszystko po kolei. Do torby zapakowała kilka ślimakofonów. Przy statku nikogo jeszcze nie było, ale i tak nie miała za dużo czasu. Jak się najszybciej dostać na plażę...?

Uśmiechnęła się i pobiegła na inne schody. Te prowadziły na dach. Gdy już tam była, znalazła lotnie. Było ich tam kilka, ludzie stąd często ich używali, by się gdzieś szybko dostać. Złapała jedną i ruszyła w stronę krawędzi... jednak się zatrzymała. Czy była tego pewna? Czy chciała z nimi odpływać? Teraz byli bezpieczni, mogli odpłynąć bez niej. A ona mogłaby się z powrotem ukryć w swojej jaskini. Pewnie i tak nikt by jej nie znalazł. I nie musiałaby się obawiać, że ktoś ją zdradzi. Potem przypomniała sobie słowa tamtej dwójki. Nie mogła uciec, to było silniejsze od niej. Nie mogąc uwierzyć, że to robi, odbiła się i poszybowała w kierunku plaży. Lotnia delikatnie powiewała na wietrze. To uczucie spodobało się dziewczynie. Chciała w końcu poczuć prawdziwą wolność. Statek był dobrym wyborem.

**-Luffy-**

Załoga przedarła się przez ostatnią linię drzew i ich oczom ukazał się statek. Szybko wskoczyli na pokład i zaczęli zajmować swoje pozycje, by przygotować się do odpłynięcia. Oprócz Luffy'ego, który w tym momencie sobie o czymś przypomniał.

-Mój kapelusz! Nie ma go! Został koło zamku.- chciał wyskoczyć, ale Zoro go przytrzymał.

-Nie ma sensu się tam teraz pchać. Poczekajmy chwilę, niech przyjdzie Ritsu, wrócimy po niego. Teraz nie powinniśmy się rozdzielać. Ty się zgubisz, a ona będzie myślała, że ją oszukaliśmy.- powiedział spokojnie, mając jednocześnie w pamięci obraz oczu dziewczyny. Które wydawały się tak obawiać oszukania i odrzucenia...

-Ale... mój skarb... Zoro, proszę.- kapitan spojrzał błagalnie na swojego pierwszego przyjaciela.

Szermierz przez chwilę rozważał, czy warto puścić Luffy'ego. Samego na pewno nie, bo się zgubi. Musiałby pójść z nim ktoś z pozostałej trójki. Ale nie wszyscy. No i trzeba był chronić Merry, przygotować ją do odpłynięcia. A nie wiadomo było, na ilu wrogów się natkną, wracając..

-O czym ty mówisz, Luffy?- zapytała zdziwiona nawigatorka.- Przecież twój kapelusz tu leży.- wskazała palcem na miejsce za masztem.

Słomkowy z niedowierzaniem pobiegł w tamto miejsce i przyjrzał się swojemu nakryciu głowy.

-To... niemożliwe. Przecież on został przy tym kamieniu, jak spadałem.. i był pogryziony przez tygrysy... Nami, ty go naprawiłaś, prawda?

-Nie, myślałam, że ty go tu zostawiłeś. I... do kogo należy ten plecak?

-Później nad tym pomyślimy. Teraz musimy uciekać.- zarządził Usopp, który do tej pory ze strachem obserwował las.

Chwilę później wszystko było gotowe do odpłynięcia. Kotwica tylko czekała, by ją podnieść, a żaglom wystarczyło lekkie pociągnięcie, żeby się otworzyły. Wszyscy zamarli w oczekiwaniu. Zaczęły do nich docierać odgłosy pościgu. Zoro puścił łańcuch od kotwicy i złapał za katany. Sanji oparł się nogą o burtę i zapalił papierosa. Luffy zaczął wymachiwać ramionami. Usopp wzmocnił uchwyt na sznurze od żagli i spróbował się za nim schować.

-Odpływajcie!- rozległ się głośny okrzyk

-Bez ciebie nie odpłyniemy!- odpowiedział Luffy z obrażoną miną. Zaczęli szukać źródła głosu.

-Nie dam rady wylądować, jak będziecie tam tak stać!- głos był wyraźnie zirytowany. I docierał z góry. Załoga podniosła wzrok i zauważył postać lecącą w ich kierunku. Szybko.

-Odpływamy! Usopp, żagle, Zoro, kotwica!- zarządziła szybko nami, kiedy się zorientowała, że przy tej prędkości, Ritsu naprawdę nie da rady wylądować na statku. Raczej kilkadziesiąt metrów dalej.

Wszyscy zgodzili się chętnie i rzucili się do swoich obowiązków. Statek ruszył na pełne morze.

* * *

><p><em>Prawdopodobnie już tylko jeden, góra dwa rozdziały i akcja połączy się z fabułą oryginału. W następnym rozdziale powinno wyjasnić się wszystko dotyczące Ritsu... no, może wiekszość...<em>


	6. Chapter 6

Ritsu z góry przyglądała się, jak statek odbija od brzegu. Miała nadzieję, że będzie poruszał się szybko. Inaczej nie miała szans na nim wylądować. Obejrzała się. Na plażę zaczął wylegać pościg, jednak zorientowali się, że nie mogą już ich dogonić na pieszo. I, że nie muszą szukać jednej osoby na zamku.

Lotnia dotarła na poziom statku i zaczęła go wyprzedzać. Jednak dalej była wysoko. Dziewczyna zaczęła żałować, że nigdy wcześniej nie próbowała latać. Może udałoby się jej skręcić, okrążyć, wylądować? Zanim podjęła się próby wykonania jakiegoś niebezpiecznego manewru (co nie byłoby zbyt mądre nad powierzchnią wody), dobiegł ją głos z dołu.

-Skacz!

Ritsu miała ochotę odkrzyknąć coś z rodzaju „Zwariowałeś", ale się powstrzymała. Wbrew sobie puściła się uchwytu. Sklęła się i skuliła w sobie, oczekując uderzenia. Ale skuliła się tylko w środku, bo jej ciało całkiem instynktownie starało się uzyskać jak największą powierzchnię, by lepiej hamować. I osłabić ból.

Do zderzenia jednak nie doszło. Poczuła, jak jakieś silne ramiona łapią jej ciało. Uchyliła niepewnie oczy. Pierwsze co zobaczyła, to ostatnie promienie światła na trzech złotych kolczykach. Potem fragment zielonych włosów. Na końcu ten łobuzerski uśmiech.

-Jesteśmy kwita?- zapytał ze śmiechem Zoro, patrząc na dziewczynę, którą dopiero co złapał.

-Prawie.- nieświadomie też się uśmiechnęła, po czym pozwoliła sobie na rozejrzenie się po pokładzie. Stali w pobliżu dziobu statku. Obok stał Sanji, zerkając z zazdrością na kobietę w ramionach szermierza. Przy maszcie Luffy wciąż cieszył się z odzyskanego kapelusza. Nami spoglądała z uśmiechem na nich, szczęśliwa z decyzji koleżanki. Usopp dalej tkwił przy rufie, przyglądając się ze strachem ludziom na plaży.

-To ty naprawiłaś kapelusz Luffy'emu i go tu przyniosłaś, prawda?- zielonowłosy domyślił się.

-Ja go naprawiłam. Ale przyniósł go tu mój... znajomy... Ale cieszę się, że dotarło...

Nie dała rady dokończyć. Słomkowy skoczył na nią i zarzucił jej ręce na szyję.

-Dziękuję! On jest dla mnie bardzo ważny. Nie mogę go stracić.- prawie jej wykrzyczał do ucha. Zanim zdążyła jakoś zareagować, ten odczepił się od niej i pobiegł w inną stronę. Spojrzała za nim zdezorientowana.

-Przyzwyczaisz się. On jest dość... nieprzewidywalny i dziecinny. Ale nie można trafić na lepszego kapitana.- wyjaśnił Zoro.

Ritsu pokiwała niepewnie głową i powróciła do ważniejszych spraw.

-Wszystko fajnie, ale wciąż możemy mieć problem z odpłynięciem. Oprócz podwodnych wyrzutni rakiet, których już się pozbyłam, oni wciąż mają armaty i dobrych łuczników. Powinniśmy uważać, dopóki się nie oddalimy.

- Rozumiem, wyrzutnie rakiet, armaty... ale łucznicy?- zapytał Usopp, szukając oznak wyciągania brani ze strony przeciwników.

-Mają specjalne strzały, nasączone łatwopalnym płynem. Gdy wystrzelą je podpalone, a któraś trafi w pokład, statek spłonie. Co prawda, jedna w pokład nie wystarczy, żeby cały stanął w płomieniach, ale w żagiel już tak. A kilka trafionych, nawet w burtę, która jest wilgotna, również może spowodować spory problem. A oni maja to do siebie, że wysyłają prawdziwe salwy. Dlatego miejmy nadzieję, że oczekują wykonania roboty przez podwodny sprzęt i nie zdążą się przygotować.

Brązowowłosa ruszyła w stronę rufy. Oceniła odległość od plaży i pokręciła głową.

-Nie da się szybciej?

-Nie przy takim wietrze.- powiedziała Nami, zerkając na chmury, jakby chciała je popędzić.

-Merry i tak jest wspaniałym statkiem. Nie możesz oczekiwać od niej niemożliwego. I tak prześciga większość statków, na które trafiamy.- próbował bronić łajby snajper.

-Wiem, spokojnie. Nie zamierzam narzekać na statek. I tak cieszę się, że chociaż tak się oddaliliśmy.- westchnęła- Tylko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie trzeba było go bronić.

Wskoczyła na barierkę na burcie i rozłożyła ręce dla zachowania równowagi. Zlustrowała wrogów, ich poczynania i stan wody.

-Zaraz wystrzelą z armat. Chyba się połapali, że coś jest nie tak... Może trochę dziwne pytanie, ale czy ktoś z was potrafi odbijać lub przecinać kule armatnie?

-Czemu zadajesz takie pytania?- długonosy wydawał się być przerażony.

-Tak.- odparli równocześnie Luffy, Zoro i Sanji.

-To przyda mi się wasza pomoc.- łobuzerski uśmiech.

Cała trójka ustawiła się zaraz za nią na rufie. Wkrótce okazało się, że dziewczyna miała rację. Znowu. Spora ilość pocisków poleciała w ich stronę. Szermierz wyciągnął katanę i przeciął kilka z nich. Kucharz wykorzystał siłę swoich nóg i wykopał kulę w stronę morza. Kapitan użył swojego gumowego ciała, napęczniał jak balon, krzyknął coś w stylu „Gomu gomu no... fusen!" i odbił kolejną porcję. Ritsu wyciągnęła miecz, a drugą dłonią sięgnęła do pochwy przy lewym udzie. Wyciągnęła z niej elegancki wachlarz. Elementy, które utrzymywały całość zrobione były z błękitnego tworzywa. Prawdopodobnie z tego samego, co jej katana. Końcówki były w kształcie niewielkich ostrzy. Materiał, który pokrywał całość, był czarny, a na nim srebrno-niebieski rysunek lisa.

Dziewczyna przecięła najbliższą kulę mieczem, po czym kilka następnych podbiła wachlarzem, kierując je w inna stronę. Przedmiot, mimo że wydawał się delikatny, nie ucierpiał na tym.

Po kilku chwilach ostrzał osłabł.

-A czy ktoś z was potrafi pozbyć się setek małych strzał? Dokładnie i wszystkich?

Wszyscy zgodnie pokręcili głowami, wycofując się o krok.

-Tak tylko pytałam.- westchnęła i schowała swoją broń, widząc, że wrodzy łucznicy właśnie ich atakują.- Dobra wiadomość. Zdążą wystrzelić tylko jedną salwę. Przed kolejnymi uciekniemy.

-A.. a zła wiadomość?- niepewne pytanie od Usoppa

-Zdążą wystrzelić jedną salwę.

-Jesteś pewna, że powinnaś chować broń?

-I tak mi się nie przyda.

W końcu wszyscy zobaczyli, czym była salwa. I dlaczego była tak trudna do ominięcia. Niebo wyglądało, jakby stanęło w płomieniach. Leciał na nich prawdziwy deszcz strzał. Część członków załogi cofnęło się przerażonych. Ritsu również się cofnęła, co było sporym wyczynem na wąskiej barierce, ale nie ze strachu. Podniosła ręce na wysokość twarzy. Wyglądała przez to, jakby szykowała się do pojedynku bokserskiego, a nie do odparcia setek strzał. Gdy zagrożenie było blisko, wyrzuciła przed siebie prawą pięść, jednocześnie przenosząc ciężar ciała na lewą nogę. Sprawiała wrażenie, jakby chciała uderzyć wyższego od siebie przeciwnika w nos.

Nad statkiem wyrosła błękitna ściana, która zatrzymała większość strzał. Te, które ją ominęły, spadły do oceanu lub odbiły się z cichym stukiem od pokładu. Już zgaszone. Ani jeden płonący pocisk nawet nie zbliżył się do statku.

-Udało się.- wśród ogólnych okrzyków radości wyszeptała Ritsu i osunęła się. Zdołała zachować na tyle przytomności, by przewrócić się na pokład, a nie do wody.

Sanji uśmiechał się z resztą załogi. Prawdopodobnie właśnie uciekli zagrożeniu. Popatrzył na osobę, której zawdzięczali sukces. Zauważył, że się dziwnie zachowuje. Wyszeptała coś słabo, uśmiechnęła się i poleciała do tyłu. Blondyn wykazał się refleksem, podbiegł do dziewczyny i ją delikatnie złapał. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby, by kobiecie coś się stało. Nawet, jeżeli byłaby wrogiem.

-Oi, nic ci nie jest? Zamknąć się, coś się jej stało!- wrzasnął, odwracając się. Chociaż właściwie nie musiał. Załoga szybko zorientowała się, że coś jest nie tak i teraz w milczeniu przypatrywali się parze na rufie.

-Musimy teraz poprowadzić Merry, inaczej fale mogą nas znieść z powrotem na tą wyspę.- rzuciła wbrew sobie Nami. Nie chciał, żeby coś się stało dziewczynie, ale też musiała zadbać o bezpieczeństwo.- Luffy, Zoro, zajmijcie się żaglami. Usopp, ty chwyć za ster. Kierujemy się w tamtą stronę.- machnęła ręką w kierunku północno- wschodnim.- Sanji, możesz ją zanieść do pokoju wspólnego? Dołączymy jak tylko będziemy mogli. W tym czasie możesz przygotować kolację.

-Hai, Nami-san!- krzyknął Sanji i zaraz popędził w kierunku kuchni, która jednocześnie robiła za pokój spotkań załogi i pomieszczenie w którym stał ster.

-Tak jest!- wrzasnęła reszta załogi, zabierając się za wyznaczone obowiązki. Nawigatorka zerknęła w niebo. Nie zapowiadało się na deszcz. To dobrze. Będą mieli trochę spokoju. I w nocy tamci piraci, nawet jeżeli chcieliby ich gonić, prawdopodobnie ich nie znajdą. Wciąż zastanawiała się nad tamtą tarczą, którą stworzyła dla nich brązowowłosa. Po reakcji powietrza, wokół niej, Nami wywnioskowała, że musiała być chłodna. Mniej więcej tak jak ocean. Po wzorach światła, które przez nią przelatywało, wydawała się być płynna. Co było niemożliwe. Gdyby była z cieczy, strzały nie zatrzymały by się na niej w ten sposób. Chociaż z drugiej strony, gdyby była w postaci ciała stałego, prawdopodobnie nie ugasiłaby ognia. Skąd się tam wzięła i w jaki sposób unosiła się w powietrzu?

Kręcąc głową, uznała, że musi się zapytać. Podjęła obserwację gorączkowej krzątaniny załogi. Niedługo powinni być w dość bezpiecznym położeniu, by móc bez przeszkód porozmawiać i coś zjeść. A na razie lepiej o tym nie myśleć i skoncentrować się na kursie. Zerknęła na gwiazdy i przykazała Usoppowi skręcić odrobinę w prawo. Potem pokrzyczała na Luffy'ego, który znowu się wygłupiał. Powoli czuła jak napięcie ją opuszcza. Znów byli na morzu. I choć wcześniej w życiu by na to nie wpadła, teraz morze było jej domem. A w domu zawsze czuła się najbezpieczniej.

Kucharz wpadł do kuchni. Położył nieprzytomną na łóżku najdelikatniej jak mógł. Po chwili wahania, postanowił przykryć ją kocem. Potem skoncentrował się na swoich obowiązkach. Zajął się przygotowaniem posiłku.

* * *

><p><em>Ok, ok. W tym rozdziale niczego się nie dowiedzieliście. Ale spokojnie, kolejny juz przyniesie kilka odpowiedzi. Teraz to juz pewne.<em>

_Zauważyłam też pewien błąd... Po opuszczeniu wyspy Nami, Zoro miał tylko jeden miecz, a w tym opowiadaniu ma trzy... To też jakoś naprawię w przyszłym chapku (tak, wymyślę jakąś wymówkę, bo nie chce mi się edytować poprzednich rozdziałów)._

_Mam dziwne wrażenie, że źle rozegrałam akcje z Ritsu. Jej dotychczasowe zachowanie średnio mi pasuje do moich planów... Wygląda na to, że plany się trochę zmienią. Ewentualnie znowu wymyślę coś, co połączy jakoś ładnie moje pomysły i to, co pasuje. Ostatecznie nie będzie pasować. Zawsze coś._

_No i jeszcze jedno... Mam już w głowie rozpisany plan wydarzeń w Louge Town, ale wciąż nie mogę się zdecydować co do wejścia na Grand Line, Alabasty i wszystkiego, co jest dalej. Z jednej strony, chcę zmienić wszystko, z drugiej, chcę zostawić to podobne do oryginału na tyle, by główne postacie mogły się rozwijać... Jak ktoś ma propozycje, to piszcie, chętnie je obmyślę i przyłącze jakoś do historii. No i dodatkowi bohaterowie. Kilku by sie przydało, więc zapraszam do wymyślania._

_No i miłego dnia, zapraszam do kolejnych rozdziałów. Będą pewnie wrzucane w weekendy, ale piszę na bieżąco._

_Jak ktoś ma ochotę zostać korektorem, to zapraszam, bo mam wrażenie, że przydałby się ktoś, kto nie jest mną._


	7. Chapter 7

Załoga siedziała przy stole w kuchni. Statek pokonał już wystarczającą odległość, by Słomiani mogli poczuć się bezpiecznie. Teraz jedli kolację przygotowaną przez Sanji'ego. Zachowywali się dużo ciszej niż zazwyczaj, zerkając od czasu do czasu na śpiącą Ritsu. Nie budziła się, co ich martwiło.

Brązowowłosa leżała i wsłuchiwała się w rozmowy przy stole. Nie spała. Jednak nie mogła się podnieść, czy otworzyć oczu. Wytworzenie tamtej bariery zabrało wszystkie jej siły. Czuła, gdy blondyn ją łapał. W zasadzie, to już trzeci raz tego dnia była przez kogoś trzymana. I nawet jej się to podobało. Słyszała pytanie czy wszystko w porządku. Chciała odpowiedzieć, ale nie mogła. Wiedziała, w którym momencie kucharz delikatnie odłożył ją na łóżko i przykrył. Nie była w stanie otworzyć ust, by podziękować. Poddała się i zasnęła. Teraz jednak była przytomna i zbierała energię, potrzebną do wstania.

Zoro skończył swoją porcję i rozparł się wygodniej na siedzeniu. Spojrzał za siebie. Zauważył, że oczy dziewczyny zaczęły się poruszać, po czym się otworzyły. „Najwyższy czas" pomyślał.

-Oi, wszystko w porządku?- zapytał. Reszta odwróciła się, by popatrzeć na gościa.

Usta Ritsu poruszyły się, jakby chciała sprawdzić, czy ma nad nimi władzę, po czym pokiwała głową.

-Tak. Już tak.- powiedziała lekko zachrypniętym głosem, po czym spróbowała się podnieść. Pozostali natychmiast się przy niej znaleźli.

-Proszę, zjedz coś.- powiedział Sanji, pomagając jej usiąść.

-Co się tam, tak właściwie działo? I kim jesteś?- pytał Usopp, stając przed nią.

-Dajcie jej trochę odpocząć.- rzuciła Nami.

-Dzięki za ratunek.- mruknął cicho Zoro, siadając na łóżku obok niej.

-Ne, ne, ne!- krzyczał Luffy- Przyłącz się do mojej załogi!- wskoczył na łóżko, po przeciwnej stronie dziewczyny niż szermierz.

-Eee... Huh?- rozglądała się mocno zdezorientowana. Ponad połowa do niej nie dotarła, wciąż była nieco rozkojarzona.

-Może po kolei. Zjedz coś.- uznała Nami, pokazując na trzymaną przez kucharza tacę. Młodsza dziewczyna skinęła głową i spróbowała dania.

-To jest pyszne!- stwierdziła z zaskoczeniem.

-Żarcie Sanji'ego jest najlepsze.- potwierdził Luffy.

-Więc... może opowiesz nam teraz coś o sobie?- zagadnęła nawigatorka, kiedy posiłek był skończony.

-Najpierw przyłącz się do nas.- wrzasnął kapitan

-To może...- niepewne westchnienie.- Najpierw coś wam o sobie opowiem, a potem zdecydujecie, czy dalej mnie chcecie?- załoga w milczeniu pokiwała głowami.

-Nazywam się Ritsu, Mishi D. Ritsu. Pochodzę z South Blue, ale nie pamiętam tamtego morza. Wychowywałam się na pirackich statkach na Grand Line. Gdy byłam już na tyle samodzielna, by sobie sama poradzić, zaczęłam mieszkać w różnych miejscach na własną rękę. Piraci, z którymi pływałam i od których nauczyłam się wszystkiego, wybrali się na niebezpieczne wody i nie chcieli, bym ryzykowała razem z nimi. Obiecaliśmy sobie, że kiedyś się spotkamy. W międzyczasie zjadłam Diabelski Owoc. Jednak nie taki zwykły, to nie mogło być takie proste. Grupka naukowców eksperymentowała nad Kairoseki. Początkowo pewnie chcieli potraktować mnie jako królika doświadczalnego, ale ja zabrałam owoc i uciekłam. Dzięki ich badaniom, oprócz mocy owocu, tak swoją drogą typ Zoan, Kitsu kitsu no Mi, lisi owoc, zyskałam sporą tolerancję na wodę i Kairoseki oraz możliwość kontrolowania tego kamienia. Jednak używanie tego, a w szczególności wytwarzanie Kairoseki powoduje obniżenie odporności mojego organizmu na te dwa czynniki. A biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w moim ciele jest sporo tego kamienia... Cóż powiedzmy, że przez parę godzin nie będę miała sił.- przerwała, by złapać oddech i się zastanowić.

-Kairoseki? Co to jest?- zapytał Usopp z zainteresowaniem.

-Hmm? Nie wiesz? Cóż, to jest kamień, który ma takie same właściwości jak ocean... Oprócz stanu skupienia, oczywiście. Odbiera siły władającym, sprawia, że statki stają się niewidzialne dla Królów Mórz, gasi płonące strzały. Takie tam...

-Czyli, że tamta ściana...- zaczęła Nami

-Mmm, była zrobiona z Kairoseki.

-A skąd wiedziałaś, że Luffy był w tym zamku? Też przez ten owoc?- zapytał Zoro

-Nie. To akurat była Haki. Chociaż na co dzień też korzystam z mocy owocu, by obserwować otoczenie. Zmysły lisa się przydają.

-Haki?

-Jest to... często się to nazywa siłą woli. Ponieważ można to kontrolować dzięki sile woli. Większość ludzi to ma, ale część nie zdaję sobie z tego sprawy, a część nie potrafi tego aktywować. Ogólnie, są podobne do zwykłych zmysłów, ale najpierw trzeba je opanować. No przynajmniej dwa. Kenbunshoku Haki, czyli tak zwane haki obserwacji, pozwala na przewidzenie, w którą stronę porusza się przeciwnik i w jaki sposób zaatakuje. Może też pomóc określić, kto gdzie się znajduje. Busoshoku Haki, inaczej haki uzbrojenia lub utwardzenia, pozwala na utwardzenie dowolnej części ciała lub przedmiotu, broni, miecza, kuli i tym podobne. Wzmacnia to obronę jak i atak. Jest to jeden z niewielu sposobów na uderzenie użytkownika owocu typu Logia. No i jest jeszcze Haoshoku Haki. Zwane również haki dominacji lub królewskie. Jest to jedyny rodzaj, którego nie da się po prostu uzyskać treningiem. Tylko niewielkie grono ludzi na świecie jest w stanie go używać. Wpływa na wolę walki u innych oraz pozwala na unieszkodliwienie słabych przeciwników jedynie siłą woli. Ja posługuję się Kenbunshoku. W połączeniu ze zmysłami lisimi i logicznym myślenie daje... ciekawy efekt.

-Woooo! Niesamowite. Mogę się tego nauczyć?- zapytał Luffy, który najwyraźniej zainteresował się tym.

-Raczej tak. Chociaż wymaga to intensywnego, ciężkiego i... długiego treningu.

-Długi? Ale ja czekałem tyle czasu... Myślę, że to może poczekać.- uznał lekko przygaszony.

-Powiedziałaś owoc typu... Logii? Co to takiego?- zapytała Nami, którą to nurtowało od jakiegoś czasu.- Wcześniej też wspominałaś o typie Zoan.

-Zgadza się. Diabelskie Owoce dzielą się na trzy rodzaje. Zoan to raczej najprostszy. Pozwala na zmienianie się w jakieś zwierze. Każdy owoc ma przypisany swój gatunek. Z reguły występują trzy formy. Oryginalna, w pełni przekształcona i forma pośrednia. Jednak nie tylko ludzie korzystają z tych owoców. Widziałam bronie, którym wszczepiono owoce tego typu i zwierzęta zamieniające się w inne. Drugi typ to Logia. Najpotężniejszy, najrzadszy i najbardziej pożądany z wszystkich rodzajów. Pozwala na przemienianie się i kontrolę danego żywiołu. Na przykład ognia, lodu, światła, diamentu. No i jest jeszcze Paramecia. Najbardziej... nieprzewidywalny typ. Daje rożne umiejętności. Nie da się ich jakoś sklasyfikować. Luffy, twój owoc to Paramecia.

-Rozumiem. Znasz innych użytkowników Diabelskich Owoców?- zapytała Nami

-Tak. Większość ludzi twierdzi, że to tylko mit, ale na Grand Line użytkownicy są często spotykani. Wiele załóg ma po kilku z mocą owocu w swoich szeregach. Między innymi dlatego zwykli ludzie uważają tamten ocean za niebezpieczny.

-Jednej rzeczy nie rozumiem.- zaczął niepewnie Usopp po dłuższej chwili milczenia.- Dlaczego mielibyśmy nie chcieć cię w załodze? Bo wcześniej o tym wspominałaś.

-Mam... Sporą nagrodę za swoją głowę. To może sprowadzić na was niebezpieczeństwa. No i poza tym moje zdolności... To odstrasza większość ludzi.- powiedziała.

-Nagrodę? Luffy też ma dość wysoką. Nie musisz się tym przejmować.- rzuciła Nami, zdziwiona,

-Tak. 30 mln Beri.- Wyszczerzył się chłopak z dumą.

-30...milionów?- westchnęła i sięgnęła do plecaka, który ktoś postawił koło jej łóżka. Po chwili wyciągnęła z niej kartkę i podała zdumionym członkom załogi.

-D...dwieście milionów Beri?- zawołali zgodnie.

-Ale... to nie jesteś ty. Nie jesteś nawet podobna!- stwierdził spokojnie Luffy, przyglądając się zdjęciu.

Była na nim przedstawiona dziewczyna. Z wyglądu o kilka lat młodsza od Ritsu. Miała czarne włosy i błękitne tęczówki. Rysy twarzy wydawały się lekko rozmyte. Postać z listu gończego miała cofnięte wargi, ukazujące szereg równych,ostrych zębów. Zwierzęce uszy na czubku głowy były cofnięte. Pokazana była też dłoń zaopatrzona w ostre pazury. Podpis głosił

_Wanted_

_Dead or Alive_

_Aoi Akuma_

_200.000.000 Beri_

Pod spodem było jeszcze kilka informacji i podpis „_Marine_".

-Wiem, że nie jestem podobna. Przynajmniej teraz. Ale... to ja.- westchnęła i przymknęła oczy. Pozostali przyglądali się w pełnym milczenia zdumieniu, jak wygląd dziewczyny się zmienia. Uszy stały się bardziej spiczaste i przesunęły się wyżej. Włosy ściemniały i skróciły się. Rysy stały się wyraźniejsze i smuklejsze. Nos się lekko spłaszczył, a żuchwa się wysunęła. Kiedy otworzyła oczy, były niesamowicie niebieskie. Kolorem przypominały ocean. A z tyłu pojawiło się coś czarnego i ruszającego się powoli.

-Hahaha, mówiłem, że miała ogon. Nikt nie wierzył.- zaśmiał się Luffy i skoczył na ruszającą się część ciała. Jednak nie dał rady jej chwycić, bo akurat zmieniła kierunek. Nie przejął się tym zbytnio i kontynuował swoje próby.

-Hmmm... rzeczywiście, teraz jesteś podobna.- stwierdziła nawigatorka

-Teraz wyglądasz przesłodko, Ritsu-chan!- zawołał zachwycony Sanji.

-Zboczony kuk.- mruknął Zoro.- To są prawdziwe uszy?- zapytał i wyciągnął rękę by ich dotknąć. Gdy poczuł miękkość futra, nie mógł się powstrzymać i położył całą dłoń na głowie dziewczyny i pogłaskał ją. W dotyku włosy przypominały futerko kota. Albo lisa?

Ritsu spojrzała na niego zdziwiona, po czym rozejrzała się po reszcie.

-Nie przeszkadza wam to? Nie boicie się?

-Nie!- zaprzeczył Luffy i ponownie wyskoczył, by złapać ogon. Znowu mu się nie udało, ale tym razem stracił równowagę i poleciał dalej niż zamierzał. Uderzył w zielonowłosego i razem spadli z łóżka.- Sorka Zoro. Ritsu, przyłącz się do załogi.

-Zabiję cię Luffy.- warknął szermierz, podnosząc się.- Ale tak, dołącz do nas.

-Oczywiście, Ritsu-chan! Zostań z nami.- nalegał Sanji.

-W końcu nie będę jedyną dziewczyną na tym statku. Uwierz, że podróż z samymi facetami jest męcząca.- przytaknęła Nami.

-Nie bój się. Dzielny kapitan Usopp zawsze cię obroni.- wypiął dumnie pierś strzelec.

Przez chwilę nie wiedziała co powiedzieć. W końcu jedynie kiwnęła głową na znak zgody.

-Yahoo! Impreza na cześć nowego członka załogi!- wrzasnął kapitan, z czym wszyscy się zgodzili.

Ritsu dawno nie czuła się tak... szczęśliwa. Została zaakceptowana przez kompletnie obcych jej ludzi. Nie było żadnych podejrzliwych, przestraszonych czy wściekłych spojrzeń w jej stronę. Nie było to też wymuszone przez nikogo. Dawno już nie spotkała osób, które z własnej woli zaprzyjaźnili by się z nią. Było kilku przekonanych, bądź przymuszonych przez jej starych znajomych, ale... To było dla niej coś nowego. Bardzo przyjemne uczucie. Z przyjemnością przyłączyła się do zabawy. Chociaż raczej nie udzielała się w tańcu czy innych formach ruchowych, bo zwyczajnie wciąż nie miała siły. Z pewną ulgą przyjęła decyzję Nami, że czas już spać. Po ustaleniu wart (pierwszą miał zająć Usopp, potem miał go zmienić Zoro) większość się rozeszła.

-Będziesz spać ze mną w pokoju. Nie mogę ci pozwolić koczować w kuchni. Chodź, zaprowadzę cię... Poradzisz sobie?- zapytała nawigatorka, zdając sobie sprawę z osłabienia przyjaciółki.

-Myślę, że akurat z tym dam sobie radę.- uśmiechnęła się uspokajająco i podniosła się z łóżka. Sanji, który do tej pory zmywał naczynia natychmiast poderwał się i złapał jej plecak.

-Pozwól, że ci z tym pomogę.- poprosił i ruszył przodem.

-Dobrze, dziękuję.

Rudowłosa zaprowadziła towarzyszkę do pokoju i pokazała jej wolne łóżko. Kucharz położył jej bagaż na kufrze, który od teraz miał do niej należeć, życzył dobrej nocy i zniknął za drzwiami.

-Za dwa dni powinniśmy dotrzeć do Louge Town, to ostatni przystanek na drodze na Grand Line.- poinformowała nawigatorka.- Do tego czasu polepszy ci się?

-Tak. Już jutro powinnam czuć się normalnie. Właściwie, nie była to aż tak wielka ściana, żeby skutki trzymały parę dni.

-Hmmm? Stworzyłaś kiedyś tak wielką ścianę?- zainteresowała się.

-Niekoniecznie ścianę. Kiedyś byłam na pirackim okręcie. Postanowili napaść na statek Marynarki. Uznali, że dobrym planem będzie okryć statek i zaatakować spod wody. Jednak przeliczyli się i wylądowali na podwodnej rafie. Okrycie pękło, a ja musiałam przykryć cały statek osłoną z Kairoseki, żeby udało się nam chociaż wynurzyć. Statek nie był duży, ale i tak wymagało potężnego wysiłku. Potem przez 3 dni spałam bez przerwy a następne 2 tygodnie miałam problem z poruszaniem się! Wszyscy obchodzili się ze mną po tym jak z dzieckiem. Nawet bardziej niż zazwyczaj.- zaśmiała się do własnych wspomnień. Nami miała ochotę wypytać o pokrycie i podwodne rejsy, ale uznała, że nie chce jej męczyć.

-Więc... wcześniej też pływałaś z piratami?

-Tak.- Ritsu wydawała się rozpromieniać, gdy opowiadała o tamtych piratach. Starsza dziewczyna postanowiła to zapamiętać.- Odkąd pamiętam pływałam z różnymi piratami. Większość z nich to naprawdę wspaniali ludzie. Odeszłam, bo chciałam rozpocząć własną przygodę. I udowodnić im wszystkim, że nie jestem dzieckiem, jak traktowali mnie wszyscy, którzy znali mnie dość długo. Jestem pewna, że kiedy ich spotkam następnym razem, będą żałować, że odeszłam! No i chciałabym, żeby was poznali. Wy też jesteście niesamowici! Chciałabym, żebyśmy stali się tak silną załogą jak załoga Oki Sofu. Albo Aka Oji.- zachichotała cicho po czym zamilkła.

Rudowłosa z uśmiechem na ustach stwierdziła, że jaj koleżanka zasnęła. Pomyślała, że na początku pomyliła się w ocenie nowej towarzyszki. Mimo, że zachowywała się bardzo dojrzale podczas walki, teraz, gdy zrelaksowała się, okazała się małą dziewczynką, która potrzebuje kogoś, kto zastąpi jej rodzinę. Delikatnie przykryła ją kołdrą i sama też położyła się do łóżka. Szybko zmorzył ją sen.

Ritsu obudziła się wcześnie. Podniosła się i przeciągnęła. Stwierdziła, zgodnie z przewidywaniami, że jest już w pełni sił. Zauważyła, że Nami jeszcze śpi i postanowiła jej nie budzić. Po cichu ubrała się i wyszła schodami z pokoju, na pokład.

Pierwsze promienie słońca zaczęły pojawiać się na horyzoncie. Nad wodą wiała delikatna, chłodna bryza. Wiatr unosił piracką banderę powiewającą na maszcie. Dziewczyna uznała, że może pozwiedzać trochę okręt w oczekiwaniu na resztę załogi. Powoli przeszła obok podstawy masztu i skierowała się w stronę dziobu. Wspięła się po kolejnych schodkach i znalazła się na wyżej położonym pokładzie. Zauważyła śpiącą tam postać z charakterystyczną, zieloną fryzurą.

-Nie powinieneś pilnować, czy coś?- zapytała cicho, siadając obok niego.

-Przecież pilnuję. A przy okazji odpoczywam.- odpowiedział Zoro w pełni przytomnie, otwierając jedno oko.- Jak się czujesz?

-Już wszystko w porządku. Skutki uboczne minęły, znowu mogę walczyć. Chociaż z tą walką poczekałabym do śniadania.- uśmiechnęła się.

-Jak jesteś głodna mogę obudzić tego pieprzonego kucharza. Zresztą i tak powinien niedługo wstać. Ewentualnie mogę ci coś zrobić, chociaż nie obiecuję, że będzie dobre.- zaoferował

-Nie, spokojnie. Aż tak głodna nie jestem, chociaż dziękuje za propozycję.

-Czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie? Nie wolałabyś się wyspać?

-Chyba potrzebowałam świeżego powietrza.- uznała niepewnie.- Przyzwyczaiłam się do spania pod gołym niebem. To jest bardziej odprężające.

-Rozumiem cię.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, wpatrując się w niebo nad nimi.

-Nie używałeś przypadkiem trzech mieczy?- zapytała w pewnym momencie dziewczyna, gdy zauważyła, że obok szermierza oparty jest tylko jedna, biała katana.

-Tak, ale podczas tamtej walki dwa pozostałe mi się zepsuły.

-Och...

-I tak nie były dla mnie ważne. Zabrałem je jakimś ryboludom, których pokonaliśmy. Na następnej wyspie będę musiał kupić nowe.

-Spotkaliście już jakiś piratów?- zainteresowała się.

-Tak.

-Jakich?

-Hmmm... Klown Buggy, kapitan Kuro, Don Krieg, Arlong...

-Chyba coś słyszałam o Don Kriegu... to ten co uważał się za silnego, bo miał dużą flotę?

-Coś w tym rodzaju.

-A Arlong... czy to nie on był kiedyś w załodze Słonecznych Piratów?

-Hmm? Nie wiem. Rybolud, wielki nos w kształcie piły, nie lubi ludzi. Przez wiele lat terroryzował wyspę Nami.

-Och... Wydaję mi się, że to mógł być on... W każdym razie, chyba nie spotkaliście nikogo kogo bym znała osobiście. Chociaż Buggy'ego kojarzę z opowieści.

-To są o nim jakieś opowieści? Myślałem, że jest zbyt słaby na to, by ktokolwiek go znał.

-Nie wiem, czy jest silny. Wiem, że był kiedyś w tej samej załodze, co pewien znany mi pirat.- uśmiechnęła się.

-Ty chyba spotkałaś wielu piratów, co?

Przytaknęła krótko.

-A spotkałaś może człowieka o imieniu Mihawk?

-Mihawk? Taka No Me? Widziałam go dwa razy. Raz tylko z daleka, nawet nie wiedziałam wtedy, kim był. Za drugim razem przedstawiliśmy się sobie. Wydaje się być silny, ale w zasadzie jest miły. I potrafi być zabawny.- zachichotała.

-On? Zabawny?

-Uhm. Musiałbyś zobaczyć jego minę, kiedy ukradłam mu ten jego wielki miecz. Mocno się wkurzył, ale wybaczył jak przeprosiłam i poczęstowałam go moim ciastem. Nawet je pochwalił!- uśmiechnęła się z dumą.

-Jakoś nie wyglądał mi na człowieka, który jest zabawny...- mruknął, odruchowo dotykając ręką brzucha. Znowu nosił białą koszulę, którą znalazł w swoich rzeczach. Pomyślał, że w następnym mieście będzie musiał kupić sobie trochę ubrań. Ich liczba drastycznie zmalała.

-O, właśnie. Jak twoje rany?

-W porządku. Już się zagoiły.

-Jesteś pewien? Bo wyglądały na dość poważne. Jak chcesz, mogę je opatrzyć. Nie jestem lekarzem, ale znam się trochę na bandażowaniu.

-Nie lubię bandaży. Ograniczają moje ruchy.

-Dobrze. Ale mógłbyś się przez jakiś czas nie nadwyrężać? Czułabym się lepiej.

-Chyba... tak.- powiedział zdziwiony, że ktoś się tym w ogóle zainteresował.

-Oi, glonie! Pobudka. Jak i tak już tu jesteś to pomóż mi w przygotowaniu śniadania.- nowy głos dobiegł ich z dołu, a po chwili ich oczom ukazała się blond fryzura.- O, ty też tu jesteś, Ritsu-chan? Zaraz przygotuję ci coś do jedzenia.- powiedział z uśmiechem, zaciągając się dymem papierosa.

-Jasne, dziękuję.

Sanji zniknął, a dwójka na dziobie podniosła się. Ritsu postanowiła się odświeżyć przed śniadaniem. Dzień wcześniej Nami pokazała jej, gdzie jest łazienka. Ruszyła w tamtym kierunku, ale odwróciła się jeszcze.

-Eee, Zoro?

-Hmm?

-Dziękuję. Za wszystko. Cieszę się, że wtedy spadłeś z tej skarpy, onii-san.- Uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i zniknęła za drzwiami, prowadzącymi do łazienki.

-Onii-san?- zapytał jeszcze wyraźnie zaskoczony, po czym, kręcąc głową, ruszył do kuchni, by pomóc Sanji'emu.

* * *

><p>Ok, arc Koshido uważam za zakończony. Trochę informacji o Ritsu, trochę o różnych mocach... Powoli staram się tworzyć relacje między bohaterami. W międzyczasie kombinuję nad przeszłością i przyszłością. Mam setki pomysłów, a wiekszość z nich się wyklucza... Co poradzić?<p>

Mam nadzieję, że się podobało, liczę na jakieś komentarze (pozytywne, negatywne, bez oceny... cokolwiek) i życzę miłego dnia.

I zamieszczam jeszcze mały... słowniczek(?) z wszystkich (a przynajmniej większości) nazw Japońskich pojawiających się w tekscie. Część pewnie została wytłumaczona w rozdziale, ale nie zaszkodzi napisać tego jeszcze raz. Jak coś pominełam to piszcie, najwyżej uzupełnię :)

* * *

><p>-Kairoseki- tłumaczone jako "kamień podmorskiej strażnicy", kamień, który posiada takie same własciwości jak ocean.<p>

-Zoan- typ diabelskiego owocu, pozwala na zamienianie się w jakies zwierze.

-kitsu- po Japońsku "lis", tu chodzi o rodzaj owocu

-Kitsu Kitsu no Mi- można przetłumaczyć jako "lisi owoc"

-Królowie Mórz- (wiem, że nie jest to Japońskie słowko, ale i tak wytłumaczę) potwory morskie, żyjące przede wszystkim na Grand Line i Calm Belt.

-Haki- specjalne zdolności, siła woli

-Kenbunshoku no haki- "haki obserwacji", zdolność do przewidywania ruchów przeciwników, obserwowania otoczenia

-Busoshoku no haki- haki uzbrojenia/ utwardzenia, pozwala na wzmocnienie dowolnej części ciała lub przedmiotu, by wzmocnić siłę ataku lub uderzyć użytkownika Logii

-Haoshoku no haki- haki dominacji/ królewskie- wpływa na wolę walki u innych, unieszkodliwia słabych przeciwników, jedyne, którego nie da się uzyskać samym treningiem

-Logia- typ diabelskiego owocu, pozwala na przemienienie się i kontrolę danego żywiołu

-Paramecia- typ diabelskiego owocu, daje dośc przypadkowe umiejętności, np. ciało z gumy, możliwość podzielenia swojego ciała czy zamiana ludzi bądź przedmiotów w kamień

-Beri- waluta używana oryginalnie w One Piece.

-Aoi Akuma- w tłumaczeniu "niebieski demon", tak nazwali Ritsu na liście gończym (dlaczego nie napisali jej prawdziwego imienia, okaże się później :)

-Marine- marynarka, organizacjam która powinna dbać o porządek (a nie zawsze jej się to udaje), wyłapuje piratów.

-chan- sufiks honoryfikatywny, pewne zmiękczenie, pieszczotliwy zwrot (głównie chodzi o to, że Ritsu jest młodsza od Sanjiego i jest dziewczyną)

-Oki Sofu- "duży dziedek"

-Aka Oji- "czerwony wujek" (do kogo odnoszą się te określenia, pojawi się poźniej. Chociaż część pewnie i tak już się domyśla, o kogo chodzi, jakoś specjalnie tego nie ukrywam)

-Taka No Me- z japońskiego "Jastrzębiooki", przydomek nadany Dracule Mihawkowi

-onii-san- z jap. "starszy brat", czasami używane do niewiele starszych osób (płci męskiej), które są nam bliskie.

* * *

><p>Chyba wszystko... oby. Mam nadzieje, że w miarę dobrze wytłumaczone... Dziękuję tym, co dotąd wytrwali :D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

Na Going Merry panował zwykły hałas. Członkowie załogi zebrali się w kuchni, by wspólnie zjeść śniadanie.

-Ritsu-chan, widzę, że dzisiaj apetyt ci dopisuje.- zauważył Sanji, obserwując najmłodszego członka załogi.

Dziewczyna pokiwała głową i sięgnęła po kolejnego naleśnika. Udało jej się porwać ostatni kawałek tuż przed tym, jak dopadła go ręka Luffy'ego.

-Niesamowite. Nikomu dotąd nie udało się zabrać Luffy'emu jedzenia.- powiedział zaskoczony Usopp.

-To przez to, że mam wprawę.- wytłumaczyła, szczerząc się przy okazji do kapitana, który z naburmuszoną miną obserwował jak jego jedzenie znika. W końcu wzruszył ramionami i sięgnął po kawałek bekonu z talerza snajpera.- Miałam już styczność z takimi żarłokami. Choć może nie aż takimi.

-Istnieją jeszcze inni ludzie z takim apetytem jak Luffy?- zapytał strzelec, po czym zauważył, że jego talerz został opróżniony.- Luffy!

Ręka gumiaka ponownie wyciągnęła się po cudzą porcję. Tym razem był to talerz Nami, która jednak zauważyła co się dzieje i uderzyła dłoń kapitana.

-Ała, Nami, dlaczego mnie uderzyłaś?- zapytał płaczliwym głosem, masując nadgarstek.

-Nie zabieraj cudzego jedzenia.- pouczyła go spokojnie, kontynuując posiłek.

-A właśnie, Luffy. Chyba już wcześniej o tobie słyszałam.- stwierdziła w pewnym momencie Ritsu z namysłem.

-Tak? Od kogo? Jestem aż tak sławny?- zainteresował się chłopak.

-Hmmm... O ile się nie mylę, cztery osoby, które spotkałam cię znają. Często o tobie opowiadają. Szczególnie, jeśli chodzi o apetyt.- uznała w końcu.

-Kto? Kto?

-Aka Oji, Hi Oniisan, Ryu Oniisan i Ken Sofu.- powiedziała po krótkiej chwili wahania.

-Ee? Nie kojarzę żadnego.

-To nie są ich imiona, prawda?- zauważyła Nami, popijając herbatę.

-Nie. Ja ich tak nazywam. Chyba tylko ja...- uśmiechnęła się.

-W zasadzie to nieważne kto mówi o Luffym. Powinniśmy skoncentrować się na naszym kursie. Jutro rano powinniśmy dopłynąć do Louge Town.- stwierdziła nawigatorka.

-Louge Town? Co to takiego? Powinniśmy płynąć prosto na Grand Line.- marudził gumiak.

-Po drodze i tak musimy minąć to miasto. Przy okazji uzupełnimy zapasy i dokonamy ostatnich zakupów przed wejściem na Grand Line.

-Skoro tak...

-Louge Town znane jest również jako miasto Początku i Końca.- odczytała Nami z trzymanej przed sobą książki.

-Dlaczego?- dopytywał się kapitan.

-Ponieważ każdy, który płynie na Grand Line, musi najpierw zahaczyć o to miasto. Jest to również miejsce narodzin i śmierci byłego Króla Piratów. Właściwie, to jakoś tak teraz powinna być 22-ga rocznica jego egzekucji.- powiedziała spokojnie Ritsu, kończąc śniadanie.

Nami przebiegła wzrokiem po tekście.

-Tak, masz rację. Tu też tak pisze. I według tego ta rocznica powinna przypaść... jutro.

-Wooo, ja chcę zobaczyć miejsce śmierci byłego Króla Piratów!- wykrzyknął Słomiany.

-Ja pójdę w tym czasie na zakupy.- rozmarzyła się Nami.

-Muszę kupić sobie jakieś miecze.- uznał Zoro.

-Będę musiał uzupełnić zapasy.- westchnął Sanji.

-Ja też kupię parę drobiazgów.- stwierdził Usopp.

-Ja też będę miała kilka spraw do załatwienia.- zgodziła się Ritsu.

-To ustalone! Kurs na Louge Town!- zaśmiał się Luffy.

Mimo tak entuzjastycznego podejścia, wciąż mieli przed sobą prawie dzień żeglugi. Z tego powodu większość członków załogi rozeszło się w swoich kierunkach.

-Sanji, pomóc ci?- zapytała Ritsu, obserwując, jak kucharz zbiera naczynia i zaczyna je myć.

-Nie musisz, Ritsu-chan. Myślę, że wciąż powinnaś odpoczywać. Jeszcze wczoraj ledwo mogłaś chodzić.

-Już wszystko dobrze, przecież mówiłam. Nie musisz mnie traktować jak dziecko.- odparła z obrażoną miną,

-W porządku.- zaśmiał się lekko blondyn.- To może pójdziesz zobaczyć co robi reszta? Ja w tym czasie zrobię jakiś deser. Na co masz ochotę?

-Na coś słodkiego.- odpowiedziała niemal natychmiast rozpromieniona dziewczyna.

-Nie ma sprawy.- Sanji ponownie się zaśmiał. Brązowowłosa wyszła z kuchni.

Na pokładzie rozejrzała się uważnie. Luffy siedział jak zwykle na rzeźbie dziobowej i zajmował się nic nie robieniem. Usłyszała kogoś nad sobą i postanowiła tam pójść. Nami robiła coś przy drzewkach pomarańczy, które rosły nad kuchnia.

-Mogę ci pomóc?- zapytała, przyglądając się pracy koleżanki.

-Właściwie nie ma tu dużo do zrobienia. Tylko zbieram dojrzałe pomarańcze. Jak chcesz możesz się przyłączyć.

-Które są dojrzałe?

Nawigatorka pokazała młodszej dziewczynie jak rozpoznawać owoce gotowe do zebrania i parę innych przydatnych czynności, przy opiece nad drzewkami. Z zadowoleniem stwierdziła, że ta szybko się uczy. Gdy koszyk, do którego zbierały pomarańcze był pełen, Ritsu zaoferowała, że zaniesie go do kuchni. Po wejściu, zauważyła jak starszy chłopak wyjmuje coś z piekarnika.

-Mam pomarańcze od Nami.- poinformowała, stawiając pojemnik na podłodze.

-To świetnie, Ritsu-chan, zaraz coś z nich zrobię.- blondyn powstrzymał się przed komentarzem typu „nie powinnaś się przemęczać". No i koszyk też nie powinien być ciężki.- Możesz powiedzieć Nami-swan, że za chwilę będzie gotowe.

-Dobrze.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się i wybiegła na zewnątrz.

-Onee-san, mogłabym też tu coś zasadzić?- zapytała, podchodząc do rudowłosej.

-Pewnie.- odpowiedziała, lekko zdziwiona tym, tym jak została nazwana.

-O, i Sanji mówił, że zaraz będzie gotowy deser.

Rudowłosa skinęła głową na znak, że zrozumiała. Ritsu szybko zbiegła do damskiej sypialni . Znalazła tam swój plecak leżący na kufrze. Przypomniała sobie, że do tej pory go nie rozpakowała. W zasadzie, nie miała kiedy. Dzień wcześniej nie miała na to siły, a jak się obudziła rano, natychmiast wyszła. Szybko przeniosła swoje rzeczy do skrzyni. Nie miała ich dużo. Trochę ubrań, parę książek, papier i przybory do rysowania, sporo nasion, szklane pojemniki z kolorową zawartością, różne narzędzia, trochę bandaży i kilka innych drobiazgów. Wybrała parę nasion, po czym zamknęła wieko. Potem wróciła na górny pokład. Znalazła Nami, która właśnie kończyła podlewać swoje drzewka.

-Gdzie to mogę zasadzić?- zapytała, pokazując nasionka w otwartych dłoniach.

-Dużo miejsca potrzebujesz?- rozejrzała się.

-Nie. Wystarczy kawałek. Może być nawet w cieniu.- Odpowiedziała z uśmiechem.

Nawigatorka pokazała jej kawałek wolnej ziemi rogu. Był to kwadrat, około cztery metry kwadratowe.

-Starczy?

Krótkie skinienie. Młodsza zabrała się za sadzenie nasion, a starsza się jej przyglądała.

-Co to za rośliny?- zapytała w pewnym momencie.

-Nie wiem, jak się nazywają, ale znam ich właściwości.- odparła, podnosząc się i przyglądając się swojej pracy.- Część ma właściwości przeciwbólowe i przeciwzapalne. Kilka jest dobrych na odkażanie ran, parę dodaję energii i rozjaśnia umysł a inne to środki nasenne. Posadziłam raczej podstawowe zioła.

-Rozpoznajesz je wszystkie?

-Z tych co mam, tak. Niektóre inne też. Wszystkich na pewno nie.

-A... ile ich masz?

-Ogólnie około 50 gatunków. Tutaj zasadziłam sześć. Znam około 200.

-Niesamowite.- uznała, podając konewkę koleżance. Ta podziękowała, podlała rośliny i uśmiechnęła się z satysfakcją.

-Chodź, umyjemy ręce i zobaczymy, co dobrego zrobił nam Sanji.-zaproponowała rudowłosa. Ritsu z chęcią przystała na propozycję. Po opłukaniu dłoni z ziemi, razem weszły do kuchni.

-Nami-san, Ritsu-chan! Właśnie skończyłem.- rzucił śpiewnie kucharz, stawiając przed nimi talerze. Na nich znajdowały się kawałki z ciasta francuskiego, posmarowane białym kremem a z wierzchu ułożone były kawałki pomarańczy.- Mam nadzieję, że będzie smakować.

-To jest wspaniałe onii-san.- wykrzyknęła brązowowłosa, gdy spróbowała swoją porcję.

„Onii-san"? Kucharz rzucił zdziwione spojrzenie najpierw młodszej, a potem starszej z dziewczyn. Ta druga tylko wzruszyła ramionami z uśmiechem. Zanim jednak mógł zapytać o cokolwiek, do pomieszczenia wpadł Luffy a zaraz za nim Usopp.

-Sanji, co zrobiłeś? Ja też chce.- krzyczał kapitan, popychając snajpera, żeby znaleźć się jak najbliżej potencjalnego źródła jedzenia.

-Dla was też mam.- westchnął blondyn i podał po kawałku swoim kompanom. Wkrótce pojawił się również Zoro. Tym sposobem załoga znów zebrała się w tym jednym miejscu, żeby coś zjeść.

Po posiłku każdy ponownie zajął się swoimi sprawami. Kucharz zajął się myciem naczyń, Luffy okupował miejsce na głowie baranka, strzelec łowił ryby, Nami leżała na leżaku na środkowym pokładzie i czytała jakieś czasopismo, a szermierz zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. Ritsu uznała, że warto byłoby rozruszać lekko mięśnie, więc ruszyła na rufę, gdzie było sporo miejsca i nikt się tam raczej nie kręcił. I mogła się schować za ścianą kuchni.

Oparła katanę i pokrowiec z wachlarzem o ścianę i zaczęła się rozciągać. Zawsze zaczynała trening od lekkiej rozgrzewki, a tu nie miała możliwości by pobiegać. Musiała się zadowolić gimnastyką.

Mniej więcej w momencie, kiedy stwierdziła, że zaraz może przejść do poważniejszej części, wyczuła jak ktoś się zbliża. Nie przerwała ćwiczenia, ale skupiła się na podchodzącej osobie. Szybko wyczuła, że był to Zoro. Uspokojona ponownie schyliła się, naciągając mięśnie nóg.

-Co robisz?- zdziwione pytanie od Roronoy.

-Ćwiczę.- odparła spokojnie. Policzyła do trzech i uznała rozgrzewkę za zakończoną. Podniosła się i spojrzała na szermierza.

Stał obok schodów. Miał na sobie tylko spodnie. Koszulkę i buty gdzieś zostawił. Na jednym ramieniu niósł ogromny ciężarek, a przy pasie jak zwykle zwisał mu miecz.

-Mogę się przyłączyć?- zapytał, uśmiechając się lekko.

-Jasne, nie mój pokład.- wzruszyła ramionami, szczerząc się przy tym.

Zielonowłosy podszedł do ścianki i postawił przy niej swoją broń. Po chwili namysłu również hantle, odwrócił się.

-Wspominałaś wcześniej, że możesz nawet walczyć?- odwołał się do ich porannej rozmowy. Przypomniał sobie szybkość dziewczyny i chciał się upewnić, czy sobie jej nie wyobraził.

-Coś proponujesz?- brew brązowowłosej powędrowała w górę. Uśmiech tylko jej się poszerzył.

-Mały sparring.- podniósł jedną z katan.

-Ok.

Po chwili stali już naprzeciw siebie, każdy z jednym mieczem w ręce. Ich twarze wykazywały skupienie, ale wciąż tkwiły na nich cienie uśmiechów. Dobry obserwator mógłby zauważyć, że dla obu jest to wielka przyjemność, ale dla mniej wprawnego oka było to obwieszczenie ciężkiego pojedynku. W końcu obydwoje ruszyli ku sobie, zderzając się ostrzami. Odskoczyli na jakąś odległość i znów złączyli się w walce. Przez chwilę wymieniali ciosy, tylko testując siłę przeciwnika. W tym czasie ich oczy bacznie obserwowały drugą osobę, badając ruchy mięśni i najlżejsze nawet drgnięcia, które mogłyby ich uprzedzić o zamiarach rywala.

Na pokładzie odgłos zderzających się mieczy był słyszalny dla wszystkich. Wszyscy ruszyli ku rufie, chcąc zobaczyć co się tam dzieje. Każdy był zaniepokojony. Pierwszy na tylnym pokładzie pojawił się Sanji. Zobaczył Ritsu i Zoro, którzy szybko wymieniali ciosy, to zbliżając się, to oddalając od siebie.

-Marimo! Co cię napadło?! Jak śmiesz atakować biedną Ritsu-chan?!- wykrzyknął i z groźną miną zrobił krok w stronę walczących.

-Sanji, nie podchodź.- odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, blokując ostrze szermierza i prześlizgując się pod jego ręką. Wkrótce stanęła za przeciwnikiem, ale ten błyskawicznie się odwrócił i również odparł zbliżający się atak.

-O czym ty mówisz?- zapytał z niedowierzaniem, chcąc wbiec między tamtą dwójkę i ich rozdzielić, ale poczuł czyjąś rękę na ramieniu. Odwrócił głowę i zobaczył Luffy'ego. Kapitan chwilę obserwował pojedynek, po czym uśmiechnął się.

-Jest dobrze. Nic nie róbcie, tylko patrzcie.- zaśmiał się.

Reszta załogi, która zdążyła już się zbiec, spojrzała na niego z niedowierzaniem, ale posłuchali.

Po kilku minutach użytkowniczka Diabelskiego Owocu odskoczyła od szermierza i wzięła głęboki oddech. Czuła, jak ręce zaciśnięte na rękojeści drżą jej z wysiłku. Musiała przyznać, że zielonowłosy był od niej lepszy. Miał dobrze opanowany styl, a do tego był bardzo silny. Jej ramiona nie były już w stanie odpierać jego ataków, mimo że potrafiła tak ustawić ostrze, by siła ciosu znacznie zmalała. Przed przegraną ratowała ją jej szybkość. Dziewczyna nie miała opanowanego żadnego stylu walki mieczem. Wszelkie ruchy były podpatrzone u innych szermierzy lub wymyślone na szybko. Nie miała też zbyt dużej siły. Dotąd nie trafiała na przeciwników, z którymi by sobie nie poradziła, ale zawdzięczała to przede wszystkim innym swoim cechom. I wachlarzowi.

Kiedyś jeden z jej opiekunów zapewnił jej lekcje walki tym orężem, ponieważ uznał, że kobieta powinna umieć się bronić, ale nie wypada jej nosić przy sobie broni. Z nauczyciela szybko zrezygnowała (wymagał od niej za dużo kultury), ale sztukę szlifowała przez długi czas, wymyślając nowe ruchy. Nauczyła się łączyć ten styl z walką kataną, zręcznie dezorientując wrogów i ich w ten sposób pokonując.

W tym pojedynku mieli do dyspozycji tylko miecz, co było jej nie na rękę. Chociaż wiedziała, że z drugiej strony w ten sposób miała łatwiej, bo Zoro nie mógł używać Santoryu, co go znacznie osłabiało. Postanowiła, że nie może dłużej przyjmować ciosów. Musi ich unikać i w odpowiednim momencie zaatakować. Pomocna mogła się okazać jej szybkość, w której jeszcze nikt jej nie dorównał. I haki, które zdradzi jej zamiary zielonowłosego.

Wystrzeliła do przodu. Zoro, który również wykorzystał tą chwilę na złapanie oddechu, ustawił ostrze przed sobą. Dziewczyna zręcznie go wyminęła i wyprowadziła cios w stronę niekrytego boku. Jednak szybko została przejrzana i zablokowana. Wykonała piruet i szerokie cięcie jednocześnie. Kolejna dobra obrona ze strony przeciwnika i następujący zaraz po niej kontratak. Uchyliła się, celując w nogi szermierza. Ten podskoczył. Szybkie spotkanie obu ostrz, po czym kolejny odskok od siebie. „Muszę przyśpieszyć" zdecydowała brązowowłosa, atakują po raz kolejny i zmuszają mięśnie do coraz większego wysiłku.

Zoro musiał przyznać, że ten pojedynek jest jednym z cięższych, które do tej pory stoczył. Mimo dość słabej siły ciosów przeciwniczki, te pojawiały się bardzo szybko, jeden po drugim. Nieraz miał problemy, żeby nadążyć za nimi wzrokiem, ale na szczęście intuicja podpowiadała mu, co miał robić. Przypomniał sobie inne ciężkie pojedynki, które do tej pory stoczył. Mihawk... Tamten zadawał potężne uderzenia i miał wspaniały styl, ale na pewno nie atakował z taką szybkością. Nie miał z nim co prawda szans, ale trudność tamtego pojedynku była inna niż tego. Hachi z załogi Arlonga... Nie, to też nie to. Gdyby nie tamte rany, nie miałby większych trudności z pokonaniem go.

„Kuina". Ta pojedyncza myśl poraziła go. Jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa również była celem, którego nie dał rady pokonać. Ale to też było co innego. Tamta była świetna w szermierce, ale też nie miała takiej szybkości. W końcu uznał, że chyba nie spotkał jeszcze kogoś z taką prędkością ataku.

To stwierdzenie nasunęło się w momencie, kiedy ponownie od siebie odskoczyli. I dokładnie ten moment wybrała Ritsu, by jeszcze bardziej przyśpieszyć. Jej ciosy spadały na zielonowłosego, jak jakiś deszcz. Ledwo co je odpierał, mimo że pojedyncze ataki niewiele mogły zrobić (były naprawdę pozbawione siły), to jednak cała ich seria zaraz sprawiła, że ręce szermierza zbuntowały się. Siłą woli nakłonił je do współpracy i gdy pojawiła się drobna luka w ataku, przystąpił do kontrataku. Z satysfakcją stwierdził, że tym razem zamiast się cofać, idzie do przodu. Dotarli do barierki, a Ritsu z braku innych możliwości wskoczyła na nią. Przez chwilę zielonowłosy miał nadzieję na zwycięstwo, ale w tym momencie zobaczył błysk w oczach rywalki, połączony z łobuzerskim uśmiechem. Wykonała salto, przeskakując nad nim. Zoro odwrócił się, ale nie zobaczył jej tam. Z dezorientacją zaczął się rozglądać, kiedy poczuł ostrze na swojej szyi. Delikatnie odwrócił głowę, by spojrzeć za siebie. Między nim a barierką stała Ritsu. Ze zwycięskim uśmiechem patrzyła na niego. W wyciągniętej ręce trzymała miecz, który opierał się o jego ramie i dotykał gardła. Na czole błyszczały jej kropelki potu a mięśnie drżały ale nie wyglądała na przejętą.

-Wygrałam.- obwieściła z szerokim uśmiechem. Sama nie mogła uwierzyć w swoje szczęście. W momencie, kiedy była pewna, że zaraz katana wypadnie jej z dłoni i chciała się poddawać, poczuła za plecami barierkę, która osłaniała rufę. Z braku innych możliwości wskoczyła na nią. Znalazła się wyżej niż szermierz i w tym momencie jej umysł (który był w tamtym momencie jedynym organem nie zmęczonym walką) jak zwykle podsunął jej plan. Nie był zbyt rozbudowany, do tego potrzebowałaby chociaż chwili spokoju, ale przynajmniej skuteczny. Tego jednego zawsze mogła być pewna. Podczas planowania, natychmiast pojawiały się przed nią wszystkie możliwe alternatywy. Dlatego nieraz na jedną prostą misję miała w głowie setki planów. Tym razem miał trzy. Przeskoczy nad nim. Albo zdąży się odwrócić albo nie. Jak nie, koniec gry. Jednak zamiast czekać, prześlizgnęła się między jego nogami, znajdując się dokładnie w miejscu z którego ruszyła. Również mógł albo się odwrócić z powrotem albo nie. Jednak miała świadomość, że tego nie zrobi. Za dużo razy podczas tego pojedynku starała się znaleźć za nim. Z przyzwyczajenia szukał za sobą, nie spodziewając się, że wystarczyło by się nie ruszać by wygrać. Jak zawsze zaufała swojej strategii i miała rację. Już po chwili wróciła do punktu wyjścia, a przeciwnik szukał jej wszędzie indziej. Wystarczyło przyłożyć mu ostrze do gardła. I tak nic by mu nie zrobiła, ale w ten sposób przynajmniej miała pewność, że nie będzie próbowała udawać, że jednak nie przegrał.

-Jak...?- nie dowierzał Zoro.

-Pamiętaj, lisy zawsze mają plan.- wyszczerzyła się i schowała ostrze. Na twarzy szermierza również zagościł uśmiech, ale nie zdążył nic powiedzieć. Od strony schodów rozległy się głosy oklaski.

Reszta załogi oglądała pojedynek z zapartym tchem. W jednej chwili spodziewali się zwycięstwa jednej osoby, by w następnej być pewnym wygranej drugiej. Była to jedna z najlepszych walk, które do tej pory widzieli. (Jedną z najlepszych, niekoniecznie najlepszą.) Każdy z nich również miał swoje przemyślenia. Luffy cały czas się szczerzył. Nikt nie mógłby powiedzieć o czym on myślał, ale ten po prostu cieszył się ze szczęścia swoich przyjaciół. Niemal od razu zauważył te ślady uśmiechów na ich twarzach, dlatego powstrzymał resztę przed wtrąceniem się. Wiedział, że tamta dwójka nic sobie nie zrobi, a ktoś kto im przeszkadza tylko popsuł by im humor.

Sanji patrzył na to wszystko zdenerwowany. Dla każdego, kto spojrzałby na niego z boku byłaby to złość na szermierza, za to, że atakuję kobietę (nie myliłby się też taki ktoś), Jednak z drugiej strony był wkurzony na zielonowłosego za jego silę. Często walczyli przeciwko sobie na statku, powody z reguły były dość błahe. Ale obserwując teraz ich walkę mógł stwierdzić z całą pewnością, że podczas ich walk Roronoa mocno ograniczał swoją siłę. I kucharz nie mógł nie zauważyć, że nawet Ritsu była prawdopodobnie silniejsza od blondyna. I wcale nie o siłę fizyczną chodziło.

Nami patrzyła na wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Co prawda słyszała, jak Ritsu opowiada o swojej przeszłości, że podróżowała z licznymi piratami, ale nie przypuszczałaby, że młodsza dziewczyna jest aż tak silna. Szczególnie po tym, jak zauważyła jej wiek. Teraz znowu musiała zmienić poglądy na temat koleżanki.

Usopp natomiast martwił się o swoją pozycję w załodze. Do tej pory, nie licząc Nami, był najsłabszym członkiem. Miał nadzieję, że Ritsu też okaże się słabsza od niego, przez co mógłby udawać trochę ważniejszego. Teraz okazało się, że młodsza dziewczynka nie tylko była silniejsza od niego, ale prawdopodobnie miała siłę porównywalną do tej diabelskiego trio. Chociaż z drugiej strony cieszył się. Silniejsza grupa oznaczała bezpieczniejszą podróż. I nie mógł nie podziwiać walki. Mimo wszystko marzył, by stać się dzielnym i silnym wojownikiem mórz.

Wynik pojedynku zszokował wszystkich. W końcu nie co dzień widzi się przegrywającego Zoro. Chociaż, patrząc na starania Ritsu, było to jak najbardziej zasłużone. Gdy wyszli z pierwszego szoku ( i gdy zobaczyli uśmiech na twarzy szermierza, co upewniło ich, że jest w miarę bezpiecznie), zaczęli bić brawo. Dziewczyna podniosła wzrok i zarumieniła się lekko, przypominając sobie o obecności obserwatorów. Szermierz nie zwrócił na nich uwagi. Podszedł do swoich rzeczy, które wcześniej zostawił przy ściance, po czym rzucił jeden ręcznik swojej towarzyszce. Ta złapała go i uśmiechnęła się z wdzięcznością.

-Ritsu-chan, jesteś wspaniała! Wiedziałem, że pokonasz tego marnego szermierzynę.- uznał Sanji, rzucając złośliwe spojrzenie w stronę zielonowłosego.

-Och, zamknij się i przydaj się na coś. Skocz po wodę.- prychnął Zoro. Kucharz miał zamiar się sprzeczać, ale spojrzał na młodszą dziewczynę i w duchu przyznał mu rację. Wymruczał coś, co miało być obelgą i powędrował w stronę kuchni.

-To było niesamowite. Jesteś naprawdę silna. Nie wiedziałam, że ktoś jest w stanie pokonać Zoro.- wykrzyknęła wciąż zszokowana Nami.

-To... nie tak.- wydukała zawstydzona, spuszczając wzrok.- To był przypadek, oniisan jest silniejszy ode mnie...

-Nie udawaj.- zaśmiał się szermierz z końca rufy.- Nigdy nie widziałem kogoś tak szybkiego.

-Ale wciąż jesteś ode mnie silniejszy. I potrafisz używać miecza. Gdyby chodziło tu o same umiejętności szermiercze, nie miałabym szans.

-Ale nie chodziło. A ty wygrałaś.

-Yahoo, mamy wspaniałą i silną załogę, teraz możemy płynąć na Grand Line!- wykrzyknął Luffy. Po chwili zjawił się Sanji, dzierżąc w rękach dwie butelki wody. Jedną rzucił Zoro, a drugą podał Ritsu.

-Dziękuję.- przyjęła butelkę i napiła się .

-Ej, kto gra w karty?- zapytał Usopp, rozglądając się.

-Ja.- zgłosił się natychmiast kapitan. Obydwaj zbiegli szybko na niższy pokład. Nami i Sanji ruszyli za nimi.

-Gdzie nauczyłaś się tak walczyć?- zapytał Zoro lekkim tonem.

-Dużo ćwiczyłam. Gdzie konkretnie, ciężko powiedzieć. Wielu ludzi się mną opiekowało i praktycznie u każdego nauczyłam się czegoś.

-Nie było ci ciężko? Skoro mówisz, że spędziłaś dużo czasu z piratami, to musiałaś zacząć z nimi pływać jak byłaś bardzo młoda. Nie szkoda ci było porzucać wszystkiego? Musiałaś mieć rodzinę, dom...- przerwał, widząc grymas na twarzy rozmówczyni. Cały jej dobry humor w jednej chwili zniknął.

-Moją jedyną rodziną są ci, którzy się mną opiekowali. Moim domem były ich statki czy kwatery na licznych wyspach. Moje życie zaczęło się gdy spotkałam Shanksa. Wcześniej nie było nic, więc nie, nie było mi szkoda. Z nimi było zawsze przyjemnie.- powiedziała chłodno, odwracając głowę.- A teraz chyba pójdę się położyć.- złapała swoją broń i pomknęła na dół, do damskiej sypialni.

-Shanks? Ten, o którym gada Luffy?- zapytał sam siebie szermierz, zdziwiony reakcją koleżanki.

Nie widział jej aż do obiadu, na który zjawiła się razem zresztą. Nawet podczas posiłku starała się unikać kontaktu wzrokowego z szermierzem, chociaż nikt nie zdawał się tego zauważać. W rozmowie uczestniczyła w takim samym stopniu jak wcześniej i jej zachowanie nie zmieniło się w żaden zauważalny sposób. Mimo wszystko, Roronoa zauważył dystans, jaki stworzyła i nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, chociaż sam również nie dał niczego po sobie poznać.

Po tym, jak całe jedzenie znikło ze stołu, Ritsu zgadała się z Nami, która pożyczyła jej kilka swoich książek. To dało dziewczynie wymówkę, by dalej unikać wszystkich. Chłopak miał ochotę podejść i przeprosić za to co powiedział (chociaż nie był pewien za co konkretnie), ale uznał, że da jej najpierw trochę czasu. Cierpliwość się opłaciła. Już po kolacji brązowowłosa podeszła do niego, gdy siedział sam na dziobie.

-Przepraszam, że tak się wcześniej zdenerwowałam.- zaczęła niepewnie, podchodząc.- Nie powinnam cię winić, nie mogłeś wiedzieć o mojej przeszłości... Tylko, proszę, nie pytaj o nic co zdarzyło się... „wcześniej".- poprosiła. Zielonowłosy pokiwał głową na znak zgody, przyglądając się koleżance. Zastanawiał się, co takiego mogło się jej stać, że reagowała na samo wspomnienie w ten sposób. Do tej pory był przekonany, że dziewczyna miała dość szczęśliwą przeszłość. Jej twarz wręcz promieniała, gdy mówiła o piratach, których spotkała. „Czyli wcześniej było jej źle?"

-Wiesz, że możesz nam zaufać, prawda?- zapytał, tknięty tą myślą. Nieoficjalnie był pierwszym oficerem na tym statku (przynajmniej tak był traktowany), więc powinien czasami wesprzeć psychicznie swoich kamratów. W mniej gwałtowny sposób niż zrobiłby to pewnie Luffy.

Dziewczyna przyglądała mu się przez chwilę w ciszy, po czym przytaknęła.

-Nie wiem dlaczego, ale tak. Mimo, że wszelka logika mi podpowiada, że to wciąż za wcześnie, czuję, że nigdy mnie nie zawiedziecie.- wyznała cicho.

Zoro uśmiechnął się w duchu. Przynajmniej sprawę zaufania mieli za sobą.

-Nie będę cię o nic pytał- obiecał- ale jak poczujesz, że masz ochotę o tym opowiedzieć, nie wahaj się przyjść.

-Dziękuję.- wyszeptała, po czym odbiegła.

Szermierz westchnął i spojrzał na horyzont. Słońce powoli chowało się za widnokręgiem. Według słów Nami, już następnego dnia mieli dopłynąć do Louge Town. Z głową pełną przeróżnych myśli, rozparł się na deskach pokładu. Niewiele później już spał twardo, wybiegając marzeniami do przeciwników, którym mieli stawić czoła przyszłości. Od jutra ich podróż stanie się jeszcze bardziej niebezpieczna i ekscytująca. Spełnienia ich marzeń były coraz bliżej.

* * *

><p>Tekst wyszedł dłuższy od poprzednich. Chyba się rozkręcam. Chociaż muszę się przyznać, że czuję brak weny... Ale będę się starać kontynuować pisanie!<p>

Sceny walki raczej nie są moją mocną stroną (jakby cokolwiek było...), ale chyba nie wyszło tak źle jak mogło. Ciąg dalszy budowania więzi itd. Nie ma za dużo akcji, ale ja uważam, że w One Piece bardzo ważne są relacje między bohaterami. Zastanawiam się też w jakiej formie umieścić przeszłość Ritsu. Mogę wplatać jej wspomnienia między główną akcję, a mogę po prostu co jakiś czas dodawać rozdziały poświęcone całkowicie jej historii.

* * *

><p>Słowniczek:<p>

-chan; -san; -swan- sufiksy honoryfikatywne używane w j. Japońskim

-Aka Oji- z jap. "czerwony wujek"

-Hi Oniisan- z jap. "ognisty brat"

-Ryu Oniisan- z jap. "smoczy brat"

-Ken Sofu- z jap. "dziadek pięści" (nie bardzo wiem jaki można stworzyć przymiotnik ze słowa "pięść", ale własnie to znaczy "ken", o ile nie jest to akurat miecz, ale mi chodzi o pięść)

-Onii-san- z jap. "brat", często stosowane do osób płci męskiej, niespokrewnionych z rozmówcą

-Onee-san- z jap. "siostra", często stosowane do osób płci żeńskiej, niespokrewnionych rozmówcą

-Shanks- jest to imię jednego z bohaterów One Piece. To dzięki niemu Luffy zamarzył o wypłynięcie w morza i staaniu się Królem Piratów, od niego otrzymał też swój kapelusz. Tak tylko, jakby ktoś go nie skojarzył :D

* * *

><p>Dziękuję wszystkim, którzy to przeczytali. Mam nadzieję, że się spodobało, zapraszam do komentowania i życzę miłego dnia (albo nocy).<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

_ Długi korytarz tonął w mroku. Po obu stronach ciągnęły się kraty, za którymi można było zobaczyć zmęczone twarze wygłodzonych i nękanych ludzi. Właściwie ich sylwetki powoli przestawały wyglądać na ludzkie, a na pewno nie traktowano ich tak. Teraz byli niewolnikami. Nawet ze zwierzętami często lepiej się obchodzono._

_ Za załomem korytarza znajdował się jakiś cień. Od dłuższego czasu kucał tam i nie drgnął nawet, gdy chwilę wcześniej przeszła obok niego grupka strażników._

_ Była to mała dziewczynka. Na oko trzy-, czteroletnia. Miała na sobie brudną, zniszczoną, szarą sukienkę. Ledwo sięgała jej do kolan. Poplątane brązowe włosy opadały jej tłustymi strąkami na bladą twarz. Szeroko otwarte, piwne oczy wyrażały skrajne przerażenie ale i determinację. Nogi bolały ją od długotrwałego kucania, ale ona nie ośmieliła się nawet poruszyć, by im ulżyć. Zresztą, była przyzwyczajona do bólu. To był jej towarzysz praktycznie od urodzenia._

_ W tej chwili nasłuchiwała. Strażnicy poszli, ale czasami nachodziła ich ochota, by ponownie przestraszyć więźniów. Jeżeli dobrze wszystko obliczyła ( a podejrzewała, że tak jest ), to jeżeli za jakieś pięć minut się nie pojawią, to nie wrócą do świtu. Na wszelki wypadek postanowiła poczekać piętnaście._

_ Gdy po tym czasie nikt się nie pojawił, wyprostowała się. Na jej twarzy pojawił się grymas bólu, gdy mięśnie zaprotestowały. Szybko się opanowała i zaczęła iść wzdłuż krat. Po kilkunastu krokach, znalazła się tam, gdzie chciała być. W celi naprzeciw niej siedziała grupka ludzi, ale jedna kobieta poderwała się do góry natychmiast, gdy zauważyła dziewczynkę. Zaraz po niej podniósł się jakiś mężczyzna. Obydwoje podeszli niepewnie do przybysza._

_ -Jak... jak ci się udało? - zapytała z niedowierzaniem w głosie kobieta, powstrzymując łzy napływające jej do oczu._

_ -Nie zdążyli zrobić większej obroży, a stara już by mnie udusiła. Zamknęli mnie, ale uciekłam. Póki mnie nie złapią nic mi nie zrobią. - odpowiedziała, a na jej twarzy pojawił się niepewny uśmiech. Przejechała dłonią po czerwonym śladzie na szyi, wyraźnie odznaczającym się na tle jasnej skóry. W tym samym miejscu, gdzie pozostali więźniowie mieli żelazne obręcze._

_ -Dlaczego wróciłaś? Powinnaś uciec jak tylko miałaś okazję. - wyszeptał mężczyzna. Wyciągnął rękę i pogłaskał ją delikatnie po policzku._

_ -Ja... chciałam się pożegnać. I powiedzieć, żebyście się nie martwili. - powiedziała. Usta jej zadrżały, a w oczach pojawiły się łzy. - Ja nie chcę was zostawiać. - dodała nagle. Głos jej się załamał przy ostatnim zdaniu._

_ -Nie masz innego wyjścia, kochanie. Proszę, zrób to dla nas i uciekaj stąd._

_ -Mamo..._

_ -Błagam, posłuchaj jej. Pamiętasz wszystko, co ci powiedziałem?- zapytał mężczyzna, a gdy dostał nieme potwierdzenie, kontynuował.- Plany całego kompleksu i wyspy powinnaś znać na pamięć. Znasz wszystkie drogi, przejścia i skróty lepiej niż większość z nich. Dasz radę uciec. Jak tylko znajdziesz się poza murami, natychmiast biegnij do portu. Nie pytaj mieszkańców o pomoc, bo i tak cię wydadzą. Znajdź jakiś statek i odpłyń najdalej jak potrafisz. Jeżeli trafisz na rewolucjonistów, użyj swojego nazwiska. Wtedy ci na pewno pomogą. Jeśli zajdzie taka potrzeba to kłam, oszukuj i manipuluj ludźmi. Zdobądź wiedzę, stwórz najlepszy plan, jaki świat widział i przeżyj._

_ Dziewczynka pokiwała głową i spróbowała powstrzymać łzy._

_ -Dziękuję, tato._

_ -Nie patrz za siebie. Nigdy się nie odwracaj. Bez względu na to, co musiałabyś zrobić. Mam jedną prośbę. Żyj, bądź wolna i szczęśliwa. Nigdy nie żałuj swoich decyzji. Tak bardzo chciałabym zobaczyć jak dorastasz... Ale nie tutaj. Mam nadzieję, że znajdziesz ludzi, którym będziesz mogła zaufać, ale bądź ostrożna..._

_ Kobieta chciała kontynuować, ale nagły szloch jej na to nie pozwolił. Mężczyzna objął ją ramieniem i spojrzał w oczy swojej córce._

_ -Uciekaj. Kochamy cię._

_ Dziewczynka pokiwała głową, zagryzając dolną wargę. Szybko przytuliła rodziców przez kraty i pocałowała ich na pożegnanie. Odwróciła się na pięcie i odbiegła. Jednak zanim zdążyła zrobić choć kilka kroków, spojrzała za siebie i wyrzuciła:_

_ -Przepraszam. Kocham was!_

_ Pognała korytarzem tam, skąd przyszła. Minęła zakręt i kontynuowała bieg. Zwolniła dopiero, gdy zobaczył solidne drzwi na końcu. Za nimi było niewielkie pomieszczenie, w którym spało kilku strażników. Dopiero dalej było wyjście. Ale dla małej i chudej osoby, był jeszcze inny sposób na ucieczkę._

_ Skręciła gwałtownie i małym korytarzykiem dostała się do pomieszczenia, które służyło za łazienkę. Upewniwszy się, że jest pusta, dziewczynka weszła do środka. Złapała się rury, która doprowadzała na dół wodę i zaczęła się wspinać. Przecisnęła się przez dziurę w suficie i opadła na podłogę niewielkiego przewodu. Zaczęła się czołgać._

_ Po jakiś trzech godzinach w końcu udało jej się dostać na mury posiadłości. Poczuła potrzebę, by rzucić okiem po raz ostatni na to wszystko, co było jej całym światem odkąd się urodziła. Jednak słowa matki zabrzmiały jej w głowie. Zaczęła wędrować wzdłuż zewnętrznej krawędzi, szukając odpowiednio bliskiego drzewa, by zejść na dół. Słońce powoli pojawiało się na horyzoncie. W dole brzmiał alarm. Zauważyli brak jednego niewolnika już pół godziny temu. Nagły krzyk zmusił zbiega do poderwania głowy. Na platformę na środku zaciągnięto dwie osoby. Mocne światło, które ich oświetliło, pozwoliło jej poznać nieszczęśników._

_ Zakryła dłonią usta, by nie krzyknąć._

_ -No dobra, mała. Wyłaź, bo oni zginą! - groźny głoś szefa straży._

_ „Nie patrz za siebie. Nigdy się nie odwracaj. Nigdy nie żałuj swoich decyzji."_

_ Odwróciła się i wyskoczyła. Złapał się drzewa i spuściła po nim na ziemię. Zajmie im trochę czasu nim dojdą, że jest już poza posiadłością._

_ Puściła się biegiem w stronę portu. Już nie była w stanie powstrzymywać łez. Mimo mokrej twarzy biegła przed siebie. Nie zatrzymała się nawet na odgłos dwóch wystrzałów z pistoletu. Żaden dźwięk nie opuścił jej ust. Biegła w stronę wschodzącego słońca, gnana strachem, poczuciem straty i bólem. Oraz silnym postanowieniem, że jej rodzice będą z niej dumni. Teraz już mogli się jej przypatrywać. Z góry._

* * *

><p>Ritsu gwałtownie otworzyła oczy. Rozejrzała się z przerażeniem. Dopiero po kilku sekundach uświadomiła sobie gdzie jest. Odetchnęła z ulgą i usiadła. Znowu śniła jej się tamta noc. Razem z kolejnym dniem była to zarazem najgorsza i najlepsza doba w jej życiu. Wtedy wszystko się zmieniło. Choć minęło trochę czasu, nim mogła zacząć naprawdę inne życie.<p>

Dziewczyna potrząsnęła głową i podniosła się. Wiedziała, że i tak już nie zaśnie. Po cichu ubrała się i wyszła na pokład. Słońce pojawiło się już na widnokręgu. Odetchnęła głęboko świeżym powietrzem. Pozwoliła chłodnej bryzie przez chwilę owiewać swoje ciało i przegonić resztki koszmaru z jej umysłu. Potem się rozejrzała.

Zorientowała się, że ktoś już jest w kuchni, więc tam poszła. Po wejściu do środka jej nozdrza uderzył zapach smażonych jajek. Poczuła, jak ślinka napływa jej do ust. Popatrzyła na Sanji'ego, który stał przy kuchni, tyłem do niej.

-Dzień dobry, oniisan. - zawołała wesoło.

Kucharz obrócił głowę, by spojrzeć na przybyłą.

-Dzień dobry, Ritsu-chan. Czemu wstałaś tak wcześnie? - zapytał, ponownie skupiając się na przygotowywanym jedzeniu.

Wspomnienia znowu uderzyły w nią z pełną mocą. Przegnała je jak najszybciej.

-Och... Po prostu nie mogę się doczekać, kiedy dopłyniemy. - odpowiedziała nie do końca szczerze. Blondyn wyczuł fałsz w jej głosie, ale postanowił nie naciskać.

-Usiądź. Śniadanie zaraz będzie gotowe.

Ritsu posłuchała polecenia. Po chwili stał przed nią pełny talerz. Niedługo potem zebrała się reszta załogi, obudzona kuszącą wonią jedzenia.

* * *

><p>-Oi, widzę ląd! - wykrzyknął Usopp, zwracając na siebie uwagę całej załogi. Sanji zostawił mycie naczyń i wynurzył się z kuchni. Zauważył, że dziewczyny siedziały na środkowym pokładzie. Nami zaplatała młodszej koleżance warkocza. Gdzieś z przodu zarysował się kształt wyspy.<p>

-Louge Town, nareszcie! W końcu zobaczę miejsce śmierci króla piratów!- krzyczał Luffy.

Nawet Zoro otworzył jedno oko, by spojrzeć na cel ich podróży.

-Przygotujcie się do cumowania. Wszyscy na pozycje! - rozkazała Nami, podnosząc się z leżaka.

Członkowie załogi posłuchali i popędzili na odpowiednie miejsca. Już po paru minutach Zoro wyrzucił kotwicę, a Usopp wiązał cumy do pomostu. Przed nimi stały budynki, głównie magazyny. Między nimi ciągnęły się uliczki, prowadzące do centrum miasta. Gdzieniegdzie widać było spacerujących ludzi.

Słomkowi zeskoczyli ze statku i zebrali się na nadbrzeżu.

-Jaki plan? - zapytał szermierz, patrząc na kapitana.

-Pójdę zobaczyć platformę egzekucyjną. - odpowiedział.

-To może się rozdzielimy? - zaproponowała Nami. - Ja planuję zrobić zakupy, a nie chcę łazić za Luffym.

-Tylko ustalmy kiedy i gdzie się spotkamy. - dodała Ritsu.

-Może na statku? Za... Trzy godziny? - zaproponował Sanji, robiąc w głowie listę zakupów.

-Okej! - krzyknął Luffy i już go nie było. Reszta spojrzała za nim, ale jakoś to nikogo nie zdziwiło.

-Muszę znaleźć jakiś sklep z katanami. - powiedział Zoro do siebie i zrobił krok w stronę miasta, ale komentarz nawigatorki skutecznie go zatrzymał.

-Masz pieniądze? - zapytała słodko.

Zielonowłosy przypomniał sobie o tym drobnym szczególe i podrapał się nerwowo w tył głowy.

-Hmmm... Nami, nie mogłabyś mi pożyczyć trochę kasy? Jak będę miał to ci oddam... - zaczął ostrożnie. Wiedział, że z rudowłosą jest to dość niebezpieczny temat.

-Oczywiście, że mogę. - odpowiedziała z przebiegłym uśmiechem. - Pożyczę ci... 100 tys. beri. Oczekuję, że oddasz mi 300%.

-Co? Ty jędzo...

-Hej, jak nie chcesz, to nie musisz brać. Ale od kogo innego weźmiesz?

Szermierz rozejrzał się. Luffy'ego już dawno nie było. Z resztą pewnie też nic nie miał. Sanji i Usopp też zdążyli już się ulotnić. Została jedynie Ritsu, która przyglądała się temu lekko rozbawiona.

-Ritsu... Nie masz może trochę pieniędzy, które mogłabyś mi pożyczyć?

Dziewczyna przez chwilę udawała, że się nad tym zastanawia. Potem zlitowała się nad przyjacielem.

-W zasadzie trochę mam, a wszystkiego na pewno nie wykorzystam...

-Och, dzięki. Na pewno nie będziesz mnie tak wykorzystywać jak ta wredna baba, prawda?

-Nie, oczywiście, że nie. Ja żądam tylko 200%...

Zoro mocno przygasł, a Nami popatrzyła z podziwem na przyjaciółkę.

-Nawet ty przeciwko mnie? Nami, nie powinnaś się targować, czy coś?

-Nie ma opcji.

-Och, dobra. Ritsu, wygrałaś.

Brązowowłosa z uśmiechem na ustach podała mu niewielki zwitek banknotów, który wcześniej wyciągnęła ze swojej torby.

Szermierz ruszył w stronę miasta, marudząc pod nosem coś o „sępach" i „zdzierstwie". Gdy już się oddalił, obie dziewczyny spojrzały na siebie, po czym wybuchnęły śmiechem. Ramię w ramię ruszyły na zakupy.

* * *

><p>Okej! W końcu dopłynęli. Formę historii już wybrałam. Będą to flashbacki, w formie snów (jak już się pojawiło) lub wspomnień. Słowniczka nie ma, bo nie ma z czego. Miłego czytania i zapraszam do komentowania!<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

**-Zoro-**

Zoro szedł szeroką ulicą. Dookoła niego było dużo ludzi. Szermierz nie zwracał na nich uwagi. Szukał sklepu z bronią. W pewnym momencie usłyszał głośną i niezbyt przyjazną rozmowę. Albo może monolog.

-Widzę, że tego potwora, twojego kapitana z tobą nie ma? Jaka szkoda... To przez niego nasz szef wylądował w więzieniu. Zapłacisz nam za to! Przez was nasze marzenia się nie spełnią! - wykrzykiwał jeden z grupki mężczyzn, stojących naokoło drobnej kobiety. Na nosie miała okulary, a przez ramię przerzucony podłużny pokrowiec.

-Chętnie będę waszym przeciwnikiem. - odparła spokojnie.

-Nie pogrywaj sobie z nami! - wrzasnął na nią. On i kilku z jego znajomych zaatakowali.

Zoro zrobił krok naprzód i sięgnął dłonią do swojej katany, gotowy, by w każdej chwili pomóc kobiecie. Jednak nie musiał. Dziewczyna wyciągnęła z pokrowca miecz i szybkim ruchem pokonała wszystkich przeciwników. Zrobiła kilka kroków i się potknęła. Przewróciła się na ziemię, a jej okulary potoczyły się kawałek dalej chodnikiem.

Grupka ludzi, która to obserwowała wybuchła śmiechem, a szermierz przeszedł obok nich. Kucnął przy dziewczynie, która wyraźnie czegoś szukała i podsunął jej okulary.

-Tego szukasz? - zapytał.

-Och... tak, dziękuję. - odparła, podnosząc głowę i chwytając swoją własność.

W tym momencie Zoro zobaczył jej twarz. Wyglądała prawie identycznie, jak Kushina, jego przyjaciółka z dzieciństwa. Poderwał się z ziemi i ruszył przed siebie.

**-Dziewczyny-**

Nami i Ritsu stały w jednym ze sklepów. Rudowłosa co chwilę wychodziła z przymierzalni w nowych strojach, a młodsza wraz z właścicielem komplementowali jej stroje.

-Ty też powinnaś coś przymierzyć, Ritsu. - uznała w końcu Nami, po przebraniu się z powrotem w swoje ubrania.

-No nie wiem... Takie eleganckie stroje nie bardzo mi pasują...

-Daj spokój! Kobieta powinna być przygotowana na każdą okazję. Myślę, że wiem co ci będzie pasować. - wykrzyknęła i pobiegła w głąb sklepu. Po chwili wróciła i wręczyła koleżance sukienkę, po czym zapędziła ją za zasłonę.

-Dalej nie jestem przekonana, Nami... - marudziła, przebierając się.

-No już, pokaż się!

Ritsu wyszła, przyglądając się swojemu odbiciu. Sukienka sięgała jej kolan. Ściśle przylegała jej do ciała ale dzięki długim rozcięciom, wzdłuż boków jej nóg nie krępowała jej ruchów. Również ramiona mogły się swobodnie poruszać, ponieważ była na ramiączka. Całość była zrobiona z lekkiego materiału. Na błękitnym tle wiły się liczne, czarno-srebrne wzory. Dziewczyna okręciła się, oceniając strój.

-Jest piękna. - stwierdziła z niemałym zaskoczeniem.

-Oczywiście. W naszym sklepie są tylko najlepsze produkty. - potwierdził właściciel, kiwając głową.

-Mówiłam! - uśmiechnęła się nawigatorka.

-Przyznaję, miałaś rację. - odparła, przebierając się już z powrotem. Gdy wyszła, sprzedawca z zadowoleniem zatarł ręce.

-Bierzecie panie to wszystko? - zapytał.

-Wezmę tą sukienkę. - uznała Ritsu i zapłaciła.

Sprzedawca zerknął na stertę ubrań, przymierzonych przez Nami, obliczając wstępnie zyski.

-Ja podziękuję. - uśmiechnęła się rudowłosa. - Zbyt oficjalne, jak dla mnie.

Powstrzymały śmiech, na widok miny mężczyzny, po czym opuściły sklep i ruszyły w kierunku następnych.

-To było wredne z twojej strony. - rzuciła Ritsu, gdy udało jej się trochę poskromić śmiech.

-Co poradzić? - wzruszyła ramionami starsza, po czym obie zaczęły się śmiać jeszcze mocniej.

**-Luffy-**

Luffy stał na środku wielkiego placu. Przed nim znajdowała się wysoka metalowa platforma.

-Więc to jest platforma egzekucyjna...- powiedział do siebie. - Miejsce, w którym Król Piratów został zabity. Tutaj rozpoczęła się Wielka Era Piratów... - zamyślił się na chwilę. - Ciekawe, jaki widok miał Król Piratów przed śmiercią. - wyszczerzył się i ruszył przed siebie.

**-Zoro-**

Zoro szedł przed siebie, z mieszanymi odczuciami.

„Ta dziewczyna wyglądała zupełnie jak Kushina... A do tego też była szermierzem"

Wciąż widział w głowie jej twarz. Mocno go to irytowało. Pomyślał jednak, że nie zobaczy jej już więcej, przez co się nieco odprężył.

Zauważył witrynę jakiegoś sklepu z bronią i wszedł do środka. Dookoła stało mnóstwo półek z różnego rodzaju narzędziami do walki. Na ścianach rozwieszone były miecze, włócznie, halabardy i tym podobne. Jednak kroki szermierza skierowały się prosto do sprzedawcy. Starszy mężczyzna, stojący za ladą, spojrzał z uśmiechem na potencjalnego klienta.

-Witam, witam. Proszę się nie krępować i rozglądać, ile dusza pragnie!- zawołał zachęcająco.

-Mam 100.000 beri. Chcę kupić dwa miecze. - rzucił bez żadnych wstępów Zoro. Nigdy nie lubił się bawić w grzeczności i inne zbędne rzeczy.

-100.000 i dwa miecze? - sprzedawca najwyraźniej przygasł. Stwierdził, że mężczyzna, którego miał przed sobą, najwyraźniej był kompletnym amatorem, skoro myślał, że znajdzie za tyle jakieś przyzwoite miecze. - Wie pan, że za tyle, mogę sprzedać tylko słabej jakości produkty?

-Bez różnicy. Więcej nie mam. I tak wymienię je, gdy zdobędę trochę więcej pieniędzy.. - zbył go spokojnie zielonowłosy.

Właściciel pokiwał głową, ale wtedy jego spojrzenie padło na katanę przy pasie klienta.

-Czy... mogę zobaczyć pana miecz? - zapytał, usiłując opanować emocje.

-Hmm? Chyba tak... - uznał po chwili Zoro i niechętnie podał drugiemu mężczyźnie swoją białą katanę.

Sprzedawca obejrzał ją uważnie. „Nie ma wątpliwości. To Wadou Ichimanji..." pomyślał. „Musiał przez przypadek wpaść temu amatorowi w ręce, a on prawdopodobnie nie wie, jaki skarb posiada..."

-Chętnie go od pana odkupię. Dam panu za niego 200tys. beri. Łącznie będzie pan posiadał 300tys. Dzięki czemu będzie pan mógł kupić droższe katany...- zaproponował, siląc się na zachęcający ton.

-Ten miecz nie jest na sprzedaż. - stanowczo zaprzeczył Zoro.

-Dobrze, więc niech będzie 500tys. Proszę się zastanowić, to bardzo dobra oferta.

-Nie.

-Więc... 650tys?

-Czy ja dobrze widzę? Czy to nie jest Wadou Ichimonji? - wtrącił się do rozmowy nowy głos. Szermierz spiął się cały, widząc znajomą postać, która niespodziewanie pojawiła się obok niego i chwyciła za jego broń. -To jest jeden z...

Kobieta, która widział wcześniej na ulicy rozgadała się na temat jego broni. Nie bardzo jej słuchał. Bardziej zastanawiało go to, co robiła w tym miejscu. Wyłapał tylko nazwę swojej katany i to, że była to dość niezwykła i cenna broń.

W końcu monolog okularnicy przerwał sprzedawca.

-Kobieto, zamknij się wreszcie! Właśnie zniszczyłaś mi interes życia! - wrzasnął. Zoro i tak nie sprzedałby mu swojego skarbu, ale wolał się nie odzywać.

-Ach, przepraszam. - wyrzuciła. - Powiedziałam coś nie tak?

-Przyszłaś tu po swoje Shigure, prawda? - krzyknął, po czym rzucił w nią inną kataną. Dziewczyna złapała ją, ale przy okazji potknęła się i poleciała kilka kroków do tyłu. Wpadła na jakiś stojak z bronią, a jego zawartość posypała się na podłogę.

-Ja...

-Patrz, co zrobiłaś! Pozbieraj to i idź już stąd. - skarcił ją, po czym zwrócił się w stronę szermierza – Wygląda na to, że masz szczęście z powodu tej głośnej dziewczyny. To wstyd, że tak wspaniały miecz należy do kogoś, kto nawet nie zna jego wartości! Tam są miecze za 50tys. beri. Proszę wybrać sobie dwa, po czym przynieść je do mnie!

Zoro uznał, że nie ma sensu się kłócić i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku. Zaczął przebierać wśród różnych mieczy, ale irytująca kobieta znów się przy nim pojawiła.

-Kochasz miecze, prawda?

-Taa... coś w tym rodzaju. - odparł wymijająco.

-Twoje trzy miecze kojarzą mi się z pewnym łowcą piratów.

-Pewnym łowcą..?

-Tak, mówię o człowieku nazywanym Roronoa Zoro. Znasz go?

-Coś słyszałem o tym imieniu...

-Tak, jest dość sławny na East Blue. Chociaż może powinnam powiedzieć niesławny? - znowu opowiadała o złych ludziach, używających mieczy i o tym, jak to broń płacze...

-Cóż, prawdopodobnie mają swoje własne powody? W końcu, skoro istnieją takie zawody, oznacza to, że tego wymagają obecne czasy.

-Byłbym szczęśliwszy, gdyby więcej kryminalistów tutaj przybywało. Pamiętam czasy, kiedy w moim sklepie aż się roiło od ludzi, którzy zmierzali w stronę Grand Line. Jednak, odkąd ten potwór został tu przeniesiony, praktycznie nie mam już klientów.- włączył się do rozmowy sprzedawca.

-Smoker-san nie jest potworem! - stanęła w jego obronie dziewczyna.

-Jest użytkownikiem Diabelskiego Owocu! To więcej niż wystarczające, by nazywać go potworem!

-Diabelski Owoc..? - zapytał Zoro, ale nikt nie zwrócił na niego uwagi.

-W każdym razie... Jestem szermierzem i przysięgłam, że będę trenować ciężko z moim Shigure! Zacznę podróżować po świecie i odbiorę wszystkie wspaniałe miecze z rąk kryminalistów! - wykrzyknęła kobieta, po czym zaczęła wymieniać te wszystkie nazwy, od których Zoro dostawał zawrotów głowy- Zaryzykuję swoje życie, by je zdobyć!

-Czy to znaczy, że będziesz próbowała zdobyć także ten miecz? - zapytał Roronoa, pokazując na swoją białą katanę.- Ten, który nazwałaś Wodou Ichimonji.

-Co? Nie! Ja nie chce ich dla siebie! Nie mogę tylko znieść myśli, że są używane do złych celów...

Ale tego już Zoro nie słyszał. Właśnie znalazł miecz, który spełniał jego wymagania. Czuł od niego dziwną aurę. Wyciągnął go i przyjrzał się ostrzu.

-Hmm... ten miecz...

-Och, pamiętam go z mojej książki! - krzyknęła dziewczyna, patrząc na broń trzymaną przez szermierza. - To Sandai Kitetsu. Powinieneś go kupić. Naprawdę chce go pan sprzedać za jedyne 50.000 beri? - ostatnie słowa zwróciła do właściciela sklepu.

-T...tak.

-To niesamowite! - znowu zaczęła wykrzykiwać jakieś informacje na temat oręża, ale Zoro nie słuchał jej. Przyjrzał się uważnie ostrzu, wyciągając go z pochwy.

-Nie, zmieniłem zdanie! Nie sprzedam go! - wrzasnął w pewnym momencie sprzedawca.

-Co? Ale dlaczego? -zapytała

-Jest przeklęty, prawda? -zapytał szermierz.

-Wiedziałeś? - nie dowierzał sprzedawca.

-Nie. Czuję.

Teraz sprzedawca rozgadał się na temat historii miecza i jego klątwy. W pewnym momencie znowu włączyła się dziewczyna.

-Wybacz mi. Nie wiedziałam nic o tym. Powiedziałam ci taką rzecz...

-To właśnie powód, dla którego tacy amatorzy, jak ty, nie powinni udawać, że się na tym znają. - wytknął jej właściciel sklepu.

-Podoba mi się. -stwierdził w końcu szermierz. - Wezmę go.

-Przecież powiedziałem, że go nie sprzedam! Jak pozwolę ci go zabrać, to skończysz martwy, a będzie to tak, jakbym osobiście cię zabił.

-Nie bądź głupi, tylko sprzedaj tę cholerną rzecz! - krzyknęła nagle spora kobieta, która wtargnęła do sklepu. Najwyraźniej żona właściciela.

-Co wy na to, żeby sprawdzić co jest silniejsze: moje szczęście, czy ta klątwa? Jeśli przegram.. - zaczął, wyrzucając obracający się miecz w powietrze. - będzie to oznaczać, że nie zostałem stworzony, by zrobić coś specjalnego... - wystawił wyprostowaną rękę na bok, prosto na tor lotu katany.

-Przestań! Stracisz rękę! -wykrzyknął przerażony sprzedawca. Kobieta zasłoniła dłonią usta. Miecz powoli wytracał prędkość aż zaczął opadać, wciąż się kręcąc i przyśpieszając.

**-Dziewczyny-**

-Wróćmy na statek. - powiedziała Ritsu, gdy opuściły kolejny sklep. Obydwie miały wiele sporych toreb.

-Dlaczego? - zdziwiła się Nami, patrząc na kilka kolejnych sklepów, które na nie czekały.

-Zostało nam jakieś półtora godziny do spotkania, a chciałabym jeszcze coś załatwić. Nie mogę tego zrobić z takimi torbami.

-Niech będzie. -zgodziła się nawigatorka. Ruszyły w stronę portu.

**-Dach, gdzieś nad miastem-**

Mężczyzna w obszernym brązowym płaszczu spoglądał na miasto, rozciągające się pod nim. Jego twarz skrywał kaptur. Jego wzrok powędrował w stronę placu, na który wbiegł właśnie chłopak w słomkowym kapeluszu i czerwonej koszulce. Na jego ukrytych w cieniu ustach pojawił się lekki uśmiech.

Powstrzymał chęć, by ruszyć do przodu, zamiast tego stał spokojnie i obserwował wydarzenia w mieście. Musiał poczekać na kogoś. Wtedy się okaże czy będzie mógł działać.

Oczywiście, nikt nie mógł go do niczego zmusić. Ale była osoba, której decyzje szanował, nawet jeżeli nie zawsze się z nimi zgadzał. Ten ktoś nigdy się jeszcze nie pomylił w ocenie sytuacji. Lub ludzi. Poza tym nie chciał się ujawniać. Jeszcze nie.

Poczeka jeszcze chwilę.

* * *

><p>Chciałam wrzucić troche wczesniej, ale komputer odmówił współpracy.<p>

Mam ochote coś napisać, ale nie bardzo wiem co, więc... Miłego dnia/ wieczora/ nocy.


	11. Chapter 11

**-Zoro-**

Czas wydawał się stanąć w miejscu. Wszyscy obecni wpatrywali się w wirującą katanę, która miała zaraz odciąć rękę Zoro. Wszyscy oprócz samego szermierza.

On stał tylko spokojnie z wyciągniętym ramieniem. Przymknął lekko oczy i czekał. Nie mógłby być w załodze z królem piratów, gdyby nie potrafił pokonać głupiego miecza!

Poczuł drżenie powietrza, które zapowiadało, że ostrze jest tuż nad jego ręką. Poczuł delikatne muśnięcie stali o skórę. Dreszcz zniecierpliwienia przeszedł mu przez kręgosłup. Zaraz wszystko się okaże, bez względu na wynik.

Miecz okręcił się wokół ramienia zielonowłosego, delikatnie tylko muskając go tępą stroną, po czym wbił się w podłogę. Prawie po samą rękojeść. To była naprawdę ostra broń.

Z uśmiechem na ustach Zoro zignorował gwałtowne reakcje na wynik sprawdzianu. Wyciągnął katanę z ziemi i jeszcze raz się jej przyjrzał.

-Podoba mi się. - powiedział. - Wezmę ją. Ej, ty! - zwrócił się do kobiety w okularach, która klęczała na podłodze. Szermierz zmarszczył lekko brwi: „co ona tam robi?" - Wybierz mi jeszcze jakiś miecz i przynieś go tutaj.

-T...tak. - wydukała, podnosząc się niepewnie.

-Poczekaj! - zawołał sprzedawca i wbiegł przez drzwi za swoimi plecami. Po chwili wrócił ze stojakiem, w którym była jeszcze inna katana. Miała czarną rękojeść i pochwę ze złotymi wykończeniami. - To jest najlepszy miecz, jaki mam w sklepie. Yubashiri. Należał do mojej rodziny od pokoleń. - wyjaśnił, stawiając broń na blacie.

-Już mówiłem, nie mam tyle pieniędzy. - stwierdził Zoro.

-Nieważne. Dawno już nie widziałem tak wspaniałego szermierza. Weź Yubashiri i Sandai Kitetsu za darmo. Przepraszam, że próbowałem cię oszukać. Jak mawiają, to miecze wybierają właścicieli.

Roronoa uśmiechnął się. Podziękował i wyszedł ze sklepu. Czuł się dużo lepiej, mając przy sobie trzy katany. I nie musiał za nie płacić! Zadko zdarzało mu się zaoszczędzić. Postanowił przejść się jeszcze po mieście. I może uzupełnić, kurczące się w zastraszającym tempie zapasy odzieży...

**-Kwatera marynarki-**

-Tashigi dalej tu nie ma?! - zapytał zniecierpliwiony białowłosy mężczyzna. Skierował to do młodszego stopniem żołnierza marynarki, stojącego w drzwiach jego gabinetu.

-Nie, Smoker-taisa. Poszła odebrać swój miecz ze sklepu z bronią. - zameldował posłusznie zapytany.

Jego przełożony, kapitan Smoker, siedział na kanapie. W ustach trzymał dwa cygara, które produkowały niesamowicie wielką chmurę białego dymu.

-Ile czasu ona potrzebuje, żeby to zrobić? Dostaliśmy listy gończe piratów, którzy są w Louge Town. Idź i sprowadź ją tutaj natychmiast! - zarządził mocno już zdenerwowany Smoker.

-Tak jest, Smoker-taisa! Tylko... jeszcze jedna sprawa. - niepewnie dodał żołnierz.

-O co chodzi?

-Dwie kobiety przyszły do kwatery. Twierdzą, że muszą się z panem spotkać.

-Kto to?

-Nie mam pojęcia...

Smoker westchnął, zirytowany niekompetencją swoich ludzi.

-Przyprowadź je tu.

-Tak jest!

Gdy jego podwładny wyszedł, białowłosy podniósł się i otworzył okno, by trochę wywietrzyć. Normalnie nie przejmował się takimi drobiazgami, ale skoro już ktoś miał przyjść...

Zarzucił na ramiona swój płaszcz marynarki i potrząsnął głową.

-Ta kobieta... jest wstydem, dla całej marynarki. - wymamrotał, myśląc o Tashigi, jednej ze swoich podwładnych. Jednocześnie była jedną z jego najlepszych ludzi, ale tego już nie dodał.

**-Sanji-**

Sanji chodził po bazarze. Jego oczy raz po raz błyszczały na widok kolejnych pięknych kobiet, które go mijały. Jedna w szczególności przykuła jego spojrzenie. Miała czarne, lekko kręcone włosy i ciemne oczy w kształcie migdałów. Na głowie miała kapelusz, a ciało okrywał jej długi płaszcz, ale mimo to dało się dostrzec, że miała wspaniałe kształty.

Minął stoisko z produktami z morza a w jego oczy rzuciła się olbrzymia ryba.

-Och, dzień dobry. Jak nazywa się ta wspaniała ryba? - zapytał wesoło sprzedawcy. Może spędził trochę czasu oglądając przedstawicielki płci pięknej... No dobra, sporo czasu... Większość... Co nie zmieniało faktu, że był kucharzem, a jego zmysły zawsze wychwytywały najlepsze składniki. Nie mógł pozwolić sobie na podawanie złej jakości posiłków. Nawet, gdy jedzące je osoby nie potrafiły docenić jego starań...

-Witam. To jest słoniowy tuńczyk! Normalnie nie widuje się tych ryb w tych okolicach, ale ten musiał przypłynąć z South Blue. I akurat trafił na moje sieci. - wyjaśnił najwyraźniej dumny właściciel stoiska.

-Pan go złapał? - zapytał blondyn, zastanawiając się, jakie wielkie sieci musiał mieć rybak.

-Odciąć część dla pana?

-Nie ma takiej potrzeby. Wezmę całego.

-Dziękuję za zakupy. - uśmiechnął się jeszcze szerzej sprzedawca, pakując rybę i przyjmując zapłatę.

W międzyczasie Sanji zaczął rozglądać się za pięknością, która jeszcze przed chwilą stała niedaleko. Zamiast niej zauważył jedna Usoppa, który właśnie kupował jajka po bardzo niskiej cenie. Przynajmniej tak wynikało z dość głośnej reakcji strzelca.

Blondyn podziękował za rybę i ruszył w kierunku przyjaciela, gdy w jego głowie zamajaczył bardzo dobry pomysł.

**-Dziewczyny-**

Nami kątem oka obserwowała Ritsu, jednocześnie zastanawiając się nad spotkaniem, którego przed chwilą byłą świadkiem.

Gdy młodsza z dziewczyn powiedziała, że musi załatwić kilka rzeczy, nawigatorka się zgodziła i zaproponowała, że będzie jej towarzyszyć, jak już odłożą zakupy na statek. Brązowowłosa przyjęła propozycję, ale nie wyjawiła co dokładnie chciała zrobić. Nami mocno się zdziwiła, gdy zatrzymały się w końcu przed kwaterą marynarki, ale nie skomentowała tego w żaden sposób. Po wejściu do środka, Ritsu zatrzymała przebiegającego obok żołnierza i poprosiła o spotkanie z ich dowódcą. Jednocześnie odmówiła zdradzenie jakichkolwiek danych o sobie. Tamten zrobił tylko niepewną minę i powiedział, że przekaże dowódcy pytanie, ale nic nie obiecuje.

Po kilku minutach znalazł się przy nich ten sam człowiek i zaprowadził prosto do jednego z biur wewnątrz budynku. Nami przez cały czas rozglądał się niepewnie. W końcu były piratami i w każdej chwili mogły zostać zatrzymane. Nawet, jeżeli rudowłosa nie dostała jeszcze swojego listu gończego.

Wewnątrz gabinetu, zobaczyła dobrze zbudowanego mężczyznę, z białymi włosami i dwoma cygarami w ustach. Na ramiona miał narzuconą kurtkę, która potwierdzała jego status kapitana. Kapitan Smoker, jak został im przedstawiony.

-Dlaczego chciałyście się ze mną spotkać osobiście i nie zawracałyście sobie głowy nawet przedstawieniem się? - zapytał na wejściu, uraczając je niezbyt przyjaznym spojrzeniem. Nami odruchowo zrobiła krok w tył i zastanawiała się, jak przeprosić, ale Ritsu nawet nie drgnęła.

-Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałam się zobaczyć kogoś innego, ale to nie ma znaczenia. - powiedziała spokojnie, podchodząc bliżej biurka mężczyzny. - Mam coś, co należy przekazać dalej. Żaden z tamtych żołnierzy zapewne nie wiedziałby, co z tym zrobić, a ja nie muszę zdradzać nic o sobie, by to przekazać. Wręcz mam zapewnioną anonimowość. - uśmiechnęła się pogodnie i wyciągnęła coś z kieszeni. Smoker nachylił się, by to obejrzeć, a nawigatorka podświadomie zrobiła to samo.

Była to niewielka tuba, która spokojnie mieściła się w dłoni. Na powierzchni widniał symbol marynarki, a mała kłódka zabezpieczała zawartość przed niepowołanymi spojrzeniami.

Białowłosy przez chwilę spoglądał groźnie na młodszą dziewczynę, ale w końcu pokiwał głową. Schował przedmiot do szuflady biurka po czym podniósł głowę.

-Ale chyba mogę zapytać, dlaczego spodziewałaś się kogoś innego na moim miejscu? I dlaczego masz takie coś? - uniósł nieco brwi, chcąc się czegoś dowiedzieć. Mimo, że był najważniejszym członkiem marynarki w mieście, istniało spore prawdopodobieństwo, że po oddaniu tego przełożonym, już nigdy o tym nie usłyszy.

-Oczywiście. - stwierdziła z uśmiechem. - Pytać zawsze pan może. Tylko to, czy odpowiem to już inna sprawa. - zaśmiała się, widząc jego minę. - Już jakiś czas temu słyszałam debaty na temat tego, kogo umieścić w tym mieście. Niestety, nie doczekałam wyniku i dotąd nigdy nie miałam okazji go poznać. Stąd też moje błędne przypuszczenia.

-A skąd masz to? - dociekał,wskazując miejsce, gdzie schował dziwny przedmiot.

-To już jest tajemnica.

-Rozumiem. - mruknął rozczarowany.

-A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, opuścimy pana. Mamy jeszcze coś do zrobienia i bardzo mało czasu.

-Oczywiście.

Pożegnali się szybko, po czym obie dziewczyny opuściły siedzibę marynarki. Od tego czasu Nami nieustannie roztrząsała to spotkanie i nie mogła go zrozumieć. Pirat rozmawiał z kapitanem marynarki! I to tak, jakby żołnierz miał wobec pirata jakieś zobowiązania!

-Kim tak naprawdę jesteś? - zapytała w końcu, nie wytrzymując.

Młodsza spojrzała na nią zdziwiona. Zastanowił się chwilę i odpowiedziała z namysłem.

-Jestem Ritsu. Pirat.

-Tak, ale... skąd? - dopytywała, pokazując ręką na budynek, który zostawiły za sobą.

-Mam paru znajomych w różnych miejscach. Masz ochotę na spotkanie z jednym z nich? - zaproponowała z błyskiem w oku.

Nami westchnęła, ale zgodziła się. Podążała za Ritsu, która prowadziła ją w głąb miasta. Przemykała sprawnie między budynkami, aż w końcu się zatrzymała. Wskazała z triumfem na schody przeciwpożarowe zamontowane na pobliskiej ścianie.

-Wiedziałam, że gdzieś to tu jest. - wymruczała z uśmiechem.

-Wspinamy się na dach? - nie dowierzała Nami.

Dziewczyna wesoło przytaknęła i zaczęła się wspinać, więc rudowłosa nie miała innego wyjścia, jak tylko podążyć za nią. Gdy dotarły na górę, rozejrzała się. Dach był płaski, więc można było na nim spokojnie stać, a ze wszystkich stron otaczał go niewysoki murek. Nawigatorka wciągnęła głośno powietrze, gdy zobaczyła jak przy jednym z końców dachu stoi jakiś człowiek w długim płaszczu z kapturem. Jedną nogę postawił na murku i oparł na niej cały swój ciężar. Spokojnie przyglądał się scenie pod nim.

-Yo, ojisan! - przywitała się wesoło Ritsu. Mężczyzna odwrócił się w ich stronę z zirytowaną miną. Nami zobaczyła tatuaże na jego twarzy i uznała, że wygląda dość strasznie.

-Chyba miałaś tak do mnie nie mówić? - warknął groźnie. Rudowłosa zadrżała, widząc jego spojrzenie, ale Ritsu tylko wyszczerzyła się szerzej.

-Nic takiego nie pamiętam. Miałam przestać nazywać cię Smokusiem, Diamencikiem i Marudzącym Na Imiona Wrednym Przywódcą Rewolucjonistów. O ile pamiętam, nazwę Ojisan uznałeś za: „ostatecznie może być". - odpowiedziała z niewinnym uśmiechem.

-Nic się nie zmieniłaś. - podsumował a jego mina złagodniała.

-Oczywiście. To jest Nami. Jesteśmy w tej samej załodze. A to jest Dragon. Przywódca rewolucjonistów. - przedstawiła ich.

-Mi... miło poznać. - wydukała Nami.

-Wzajemnie. - odparł z lekkim skinięciem głową.- Czyli znalazłaś w końcu jakąś załogę, która cię przyjęła? - zwrócił się z powrotem do młodszej rozmówczyni.

-Tak. Są niesamowici! Właściwie, to przyszłam, żeby powiedzieć, że nie musisz się już martwić. Miałam nadzieję, że będzie tu też oniisan. - wyznała.

-Gdybym wiedział, że tak będzie, zabrałbym go.

Nami podniosła głowę, zaalarmowana gwałtowną zmianą ciśnienia. Przez chwilę obserwowała niebo.

-Ritsu, musimy się zbierać. Zbliża się sztorm. - ostrzegła. Młodsza dziewczyna przez chwilę oceniała sytuację. Przymknęła oczy, koncentrując się na całym mieście. W końcu nieznacznie kiwnęła głową.

-Wracaj na statek. Przygotuj wszystko na wypadek, gdybyśmy musieli odpływać w pośpiechu. Gdy zobaczysz Usoppa, zabierz go ze sobą. Jakbyś znalazła Zoro albo Sanji'ego to przekaż im, że spotkamy się na placu. Obawiam się, że Luffy jest magnezem na kłopoty.

Nawigatorka skinęła głową i szybko zniknęła za krawędzią dachu. Dragon spojrzał z namysłem na dziewczynę, która pozostała.

-Luffy? Kto to? I jakie kłopoty miałaś na myśli?

-To jest mój kapitan. Jest wspaniały ale niezbyt rozgarnięty. Zbliża się do niego spory oddział marynarki. I jest tam też duża grupka ludzi, którzy najwyraźniej źle mu życzą. Możemy tam iść?

-Jak zawsze wszystko wiesz. Zapewne już rozważyłaś wszystkie możliwości? - zapytał z wyraźna dumą w głosie.

-Nie wszystkie... wciąż mam za mało informacji... Ale nie myśl, że coś przede mną ukryjesz! Później będziesz musiał mi powiedzieć, skąd znasz Luffy'ego.

-Jak to, skąd go znam? - zdziwił się.

-Twoja reakcja wskazuje, że jednak go znasz. Idziemy! - zarządziła i, skacząc po dachach, ruszyła w stronę swojego kapitana. Rewolucjonista nie miał innego wyboru jak ruszyć za nią.

**-Luffy-**

Luffy stał i rozglądał się dookoła. Ludzie wyglądali jak malutkie robaki, przemykające daleko w dole. Słomkowy nie potrafił dobrze oceniać odległości ale mógł stwierdzić, że platforma egzekucyjna, na którą przed chwilą się wdrapał, była dość wysoka. Niższa od otaczających ją budynków, ale wciąż wysoka.

-Łooo, więc to jest widok jaki miał Król Piratów przed śmiercią? - ekscytował się.

-Hej, ty! Zejdź stamtąd natychmiast! - krzyknął jakiś głos z dołu.

-Dlaczego? - zapytał zdziwiony pirat, patrząc na dół. Widział jakiegoś mundurowego, który wrzeszczał do niego przez megafon.

-Ta platforma egzekucyjna jest własnością Światowego Rządu. Masz stamtąd natychmia... - jego wypowiedź została drastycznie przerwana przez wielką maczugę, która uderzyła go w twarz.

-Och, proszę nie kierować się aż tak bardzo zasadami, panie władzo. - odezwał się spokojny kobiecy głos. - Szukałam cię przez długi czas, Luffy. Nie mów mi, że zapomniałeś moją twarz?

Luffy spojrzał na osobę, która do niego mówiła. Była dość ładna, czego chłopak oczywiście nie zauważył, nosiła długi płaszcz i kapelusz. Na ramię zarzuciła sobie żelazną maczugę. Mężczyźni zgromadzeni na placu zaczęli wpatrywać się w kobietę, chwaląc przy okazji jej wygląd.

-Kim jesteś? - zapytał Luffy po krótkiej chwili namysłu.

-Ja w każdym razie o tobie nie zapomniałam. - westchnęła kobieta. - W końcu byłeś pierwszym mężczyzną, który uderzył moją piękną twarz...

-Co? Uderzyłem cię w twarz...? - chłopak był coraz bardziej zdezorientowany.

-Sposób, w jaki mnie potraktowałeś... Odbierał dech w piersiach. Powiedzcie mi, kto jest najpiękniejszą osobą, pływająca po morzach? - krzyknęła w kierunku stale rosnącego tłumu gapiów.

-Oczywiście, że ty! - wykrzyknęli zgodnie.

-Tak, to ja. Nie ma na świecie mężczyzny, który nie padłby na kolana na mój widok. Ale widzisz, ja kocham tylko silnych mężczyzn. Sprawię, że będziesz mój, Luffy.

-Och, zamknij się, jesteś irytująca. Kim jesteś? - zirytował się Słomkowy.

-Wciąż nie wiesz? - nie dowierzała.

-Ej, ty! Nie ruszaj się, tu policja. Jesteś aresztowana za zaatakowanie funkcjonariusza. A ty, zejdź z platformy. - włączyła się kolejna osoba, tym razem w mundurze, krzycząc najpierw do kobiety w płaszczu, a potem do Luffy'ego.

-Myślisz, że możesz mnie aresztować? - zapytała.

-Gińcie! - rozległ się donośny krzyk jeszcze jednej osoby, a razem z nim na plac wpadł duży pocisk, za którym podążała strużka dymu.

-Bomba! - wrzasnęli funkcjonariusze, a ludzie rozpierzchli się na boki. Pocisk uderzył w fontannę i wysadził ją na małe kawałeczki. Jeden z nich poleciał prosto na kobietę w kapeluszu, ale ta nawet nie drgnęła. Niebezpieczny odłamek otarł się o nią, ale nie wyrządził jej żadnej krzywdy.

-Och, to było dość niebezpieczne, prawda? - zapytała spokojnie.

-Co to było, tym razem? - zapytał zszokowany Słomkowy.

**-Nami-**

W międzyczasie Nami biegła w stronę statku. Na jednym ze skrzyżowań prawie zderzyła się z Usoppem i Zoro, którzy wychodzili z innych uliczek. Szermierz z zadowoleniem szedł przed siebie, a Strzelec pomagał nieść Sanji'emu ogromną rybę.

-Och, Nami. Gdzie się tak śpieszysz? - zapytał Usopp, poprawiając ciężki ładunek na swoich barkach.

-Ciesze się, że was spotykam! - wydyszała, zerkając przy okazji na barometr, który wyciągnęła z kieszeni. - Mamy problem. Albo kilka. Zbliża się sztorm, więc Usopp musi mi pomóc ze statkiem. Luffy ma problemy, chociaż nie wiem jakie. Sanji i Zoro, musicie lecieć na główny plac miasta i mu pomóc. Ritsu powinna tam być. Ale się pośpieszcie, bo jak już zacznie się sztorm, to nie będziemy mogli odpłynąć.

Reszta załogi nie była do końca pewna co się dzieję, ale wszyscy zgodnie przytaknęli. Sanji zostawił rybę, każąc strzelcowi się nią zająć i skierował się ku centrum miasta. Zoro od razu ruszył za nim. Usopp przez chwilę próbował utrzymać równowagę z całym ciężarem ich przyszłego obiadu, po czym od razu pobiegł za nawigatorką w stronę portu. Każdy miał nadzieję, że zdążą.

**-Na placu-**

-Przepraszam, ale ze swoją gładką skórą nie powinnaś zostać zraniona, Lady Alvido. - powiedział spokojnie mężczyzna w płaszczu z kapturem, który skutecznie maskował całą jego postać.

-Alvida? Gdzie jest Alvida? - Luffy rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu znajomej, potężnej sylwetki.

-On mnie nazywa Alvidą, idioto! - wykrzyknęła kobieta, zrywając z siebie płaszcz.

-Hmmm... mam wrażenie, że wyglądasz nieco inaczej... - podrapał się niepewnie po głowie.

-Och, więc zauważyłeś? Moje ciało zmieniło się, odkąd zjadłam Diabelski Owoc. Nazywa się Sube sube no Mi. Teraz nie ma ataku, który mógłby zranić moją piękną skórę. Niestety, nie poprawił w żaden sposób mojej urody, ale, jak zauważyłeś, piegi zniknęły.

-To nie to zauważyłem...

-W każdym razie, jeżeli pasujesz na mojego mężczyznę, poradzisz sobie z tym człowiekiem, z którym się sprzymierzyłam by cie znaleźć.

-Od dnia w którym zostałem wystrzelony, szukałem drogi powrotnej do mojej załogi, wierząc, że pewnego dnia będę mógł cię zabić! - krzyknął mężczyzna, zrywając z siebie płaszcz, jak uczyniła cała reszta zakapturzonych postaci, które nie wiadomo kiedy znalazły się na placu. Jego wielki, czerwony nos i twarz klauna, podpowiedziały Luffy'emu, z kim ma do czynienia.

-Och, to tylko ty, Buggy.

-Jesteś tym samym irytującym typem, co wcześniej! - krzyknął zdenerwowany klaun.

-Piraci! - wykrzyknęli zgodnie przerażeni przechodnie.

-Nie ważcie się uciekać, głupcy. Pozwólcie, że zademonstruję wam terror.

Na te słowa piraci zebrani na placu wyciągnęli broń, a z dachu ratusza za platformą, zeskoczył jeden z ludzi Buggy'ego i unieruchomił Luffy'ego, zarzucając mu na szyję i nadgarstki coś na kształt połowy drewnianych dyb.

-Agh! Co... co jest!? - krzyknął Słomkowy po tym jak odkrył, że nie może się ruszać.

-Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, gumiaku. Czy u Roronoy Zoro wszystko w porządku? - zapytał mężczyzna w szaliku, siedzący na uwięzi Luffy'ego.

-Dobra robota, Kabaji! Teraz rozpocznie się egzekucja. Powinieneś czuć się zaszczycony, Słomiany Kapeluszu! Zginiesz w tym samym miejscu, co Król Piratów. - wykrzyknął uradowany Buggy.

**-Dach ratusza, obok placu, znacznie wyżej-**

Na dachu pojawiły się dwie postacie, zaraz po tym jak Kabaji z niego zeskoczył.

-Uch, już myślałem, że nigdy nie zejdzie. - mruknął Dragon, rozcierając zesztywniały kark.

-Mówiłam, że to tylko kwestia czasu. I nie trzeba go zabijać, ani szukać innego miejsca. - Ritsu wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała na plac pod nimi.

-Bardzo źle? - zapytał rewolucjonista, stając obok niej.

-Nie kojarzę tych piratów, ale sądząc po reakcji Luffy'ego, on ich zna. Pewnie walczyli zanim ich spotkałam. Trochę ich jest, ale nie wydają się szczególnie silni. Ale pewnie i tak zapewniliby nam walki na dość długi czas. Marynarka się zbliża. Próbują otoczyć plac. Chwilowo nie wykonują żadnych ruchów. Z tego co wyczułam, ich dowódca właśnie... teraz wszedł do pomieszczenia za tamtą ścianą. - wskazała palcem na przeciwległy budynek, mniej więcej na środek najwyższego piętra.

-Dlaczego nic nie robią?

-Pewnie chcą poczekać i zobaczyć jak rozwinie się sytuacja. Dość sprytnie. Jeżeli pozabijają się wzajemnie, dla marynarki będzie mniej roboty.

-Ilu ich jest?

-Wystarczająco, by myśleć o ucieczce, za mało by ci coś zrobili, jeżeli o to chodzi. - uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko.

-To jest raczej jasne. - mruknął – Martwi mnie bardziej ten sztorm, który przewidziała twoja przyjaciółka i to, czy zdążycie.

Ritsu skrzywiła się nieznacznie na te słowa.

-Wiesz, że nigdy nie byłam zbyt dobra w przewidywaniu pogody. Ani w innych sprawach dotyczących żeglowania i nawigacji. Szczytem moich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie jest wyznaczenie północy... Nie potrafię przewidzieć, czy zdążymy.

-Więc chyba dobrze byłoby się pośpieszyć? - zapytał wesoło. Na niebie powoli zbierały się czarne chmury.

-Chyba tak. Zoro i Sanji się zbliżają. Nami i Usopp już są na statku. Jeśli zdołamy przedrzeć się z powrotem bez większych opóźnień, powinno być dobrze.

-Ilu członków liczy ta załoga? - zapytał nagle Dragon.

-W tej chwili? Sześciu. - odpowiedziała, lekko zdezorientowana nagłą zmianą tematu.

-W tym czterech chłopaków? - dociekał.

-Tak...

-Możesz ich ostrzec, żeby nawet nie próbowali cię krzywdzić. Dowiem się o każdej twojej ranie, nawet najmniejszej i oni za to odpowiedzą.

Ritsu wpatrywała się przez chwilę w mężczyznę z niedowierzaniem, a potem wybuchła śmiechem.

-Naprawdę? Spokojnie, ufam im, więc ty też powinieneś. Pomyliłam się kiedyś w stosunku do kogoś? - zapytała retorycznie.

-Niby nie, ale... - zaczął.

-No właśnie. Więc masz zakaz ich krzywdzenia. I przestań się tak zachowywać. Naprawdę, co by powiedział Światowy Rząd, gdyby się dowiedział, że człowiek, przed którym drży cały świat, zachowuje się jak nadopiekuńczy tatuś? - zapytała ze śmiechem. Rewolucjonista przyłączył się do niej, ale nagle spoważniał, po czym bezwiednie spojrzał na dół.

Ritsu, zaskoczona jego nagłą zmianą nastroju, podążyła za jego spojrzeniem, po czym połączyła szybko kilka faktów.

-Nie. Naprawdę? - zapytała nie dowierzając.

-Nadopiekuńczy tatuś, he? - zapytał ponuro. - Dalej tak twierdzisz?

-Ale... jak to możliwe?

-No wiesz, mężczyzna, kobieta, trochę... aktywności...

-Nie o to... Zresztą, nieważne! On o tym wie?

-Prawdopodobnie nie. Chyba, że mój ojciec mu o tym powiedział.

-Twój... - w głowie Ritsu kolejne trybiki wskoczyły na swoje miejsce. - O chole... przepraszam. - poprawiła się szybko, widząc dezaprobujące spojrzenie starszego mężczyzny. - Ale... Chyba jesteście najsilniejszą i najdziwniejszą rodzinką, jaką kiedykolwiek spotkałam...

-Bardzo możliwe. - mruknął Dragon, spuszczając wzrok. Może i był człowiekiem, przed którym drżał cały świat, ale w dalszym ciągu był człowiekiem, a ta dziewczyna zawsze potrafiła go przejrzeć.

-W każdym razie, trzeba sprawić, by Piraci Słomianego Kapelusza stali się postrachem mórz. Mam nadzieję, że mi w tym pomożesz? Monkey D. Dragon... Mogę ci mówić...?

-Absolutnie nie! - warknął, przeczuwając jeszcze głupszą nazwę niż do tej pory. - Wyróbmy wam sławę. Lub niesławę.

* * *

><p>Hej, witam wszystkich. Generalnie, nie mam zielonego pojęcia, dlaczego nie wrzuciłam rozdzialu wcześniej. Mam co prawda chwilowy brak weny, ale rozdział był gotowy jakiś tydzień temu... Jestem właśnie po ponownym przeczytaniu wszystkiego, co do tej pory napisalam i jestem lekko podłamana nieścisłościami w fabule, które się trafiły po drodze... Jednak nic z tym nie mogę zrobić, mam nadzieję, że nikt nie zauważy :D<p>

Co do rozdziału, wyszedł jak wyszedł, nie jestem zbyt dobra w pisaniu długich monologów, więc większość z nich pominęłam. Ten arc, mogę to nazwać arcem?, jest mocno oparty na mandze, więc większość tekstów jest po prostu tłumaczona na bieżąco podczas pisania. Kolejne arce będą bardziej odbiegać od kanonu, przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję i ogólny zarys. Pojawiło się teraz kilka niewyjasnionych wątków, część dość łatwa do domyślenia się, ale nie mam zamiaru w najbliższym czasie dłużej o tego tłumaczyć. No i chyba to tyle... O i jeszcze słowniczek. Miłego dnia.

* * *

><p>-Yubashiri, Sandai Kitetsu - nazwy mieczy. Zapewne można gdzieś znaleźć coś więcej o nich, ale ja uznaję to za mało istotne, więc tego nie napiszę.<p>

-taisa - generalnie oznacza pułkownika, ale w mandze/anime tłumaczą to jako kapitan, więc tak też to zostawmy. Nie znam się na stopniach a z tego co kojarzę, w wojsku zwykłym i piechocie morskiej czymś się różnią, więc może stąd ta różnica? W każdym razie jest to stopień wojskowy Smokera, ja będę się trzymała oryginału, tłumaczcie to sobie jak chcecie :)

-Ojisan - z jap. wujek

-Smokuś, Diamencik i Marudzący Na Imiona Wredny Przywódca Rewolucjonistów - przykłady innych przezwisk, jakimi uraczył Dragona Ritsu. Pierwsze odnosi się do imienia, drugie do tatuaży w kształcie diamentów, a trzecie do jego niechęci do pozostałych ksywek. Słodkie, nie? Nie wiem o co mu chodziło...

-oniisan - z jap. brat

-Suba suba no Mi - można tłumaczyć jako owoc gładkości. Sprawia, że skóra Alvidy jest gładka i wszystkie ciosy się po niej ześlizgują.


End file.
